EVA Life: The GMan Files
by GamerJay
Summary: A series of Half Life x Evangelion stories that sets the stage for the events in both EVA, Half Life and EVALife. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. EVA LIFE 2 PREVIEW INSIDE, STARRING KENSUKE AIDA. COME CHECK IT OUT!
1. Author's Notes

Here it is, EVA-Life: The G-Man Files. The complete anthology of stories which sets the stage for both Half-Life, Neon Genesis Evangelion and EVA-Life.

I would be happy to start work on EVA-Life 2…that is if this fic gets at least 50 reviews.

So please read, review, and tell me what you think. Feedback is greatly welcome.


	2. Prologue: Opening the Files

**Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Half-Life. They are property of Gainax and Valve.**

* * *

**EVA-Life: The G-Man Files**

Prologue – Opening the Files

* * *

SUBJECT: Freeman  
STATUS: Mission Accomplished

Awaiting Next Assignment

SUBJECT: Misato Katsuragi, Female, Age 29  
POSITION: Intelligence Officer, Major  
ASSIGNMENT: NERV Japan  
CLEARANCE: General Access

SUBJECT: Rei Ayanami, Female, Age 14 (Confirmed)  
POSITION: Pilot of Unit-00 (Destroyed)  
ASSIGNMENT: NERV Japan  
CLEARANCE: Level 1

SUBJECT: Shinji Ikari, Male, Age 15  
POSITION: Pilot of Unit-01  
CLEARANCE: Level 3  
CURRENT GUARDIAN: Maj. Misato Katsuragi

SUBJECT: Asuka Langley Sohryu, Female, Age 15  
POSITION: Pilot of Unit-02 (Currently Discharged due to mental breakdown)  
ASSIGNMENT: NERV Japan  
CLEARANCE: Revoked

SUBJECT: Yui Ikari, Female, Age 27  
EDUCATION: Metaphysical Biology  
POSITION: Research Associate  
ASSIGNMENT: GEHIRN Artificial Evolution Laboratory, Hakone, Japan  
CLEARANCE: All Access  
ADMINISTRATVE SPONSOR: Classified  
DISASTER RESPONSE PRIORITY: Discretionary

**Files Need Updates**

SUBJECT: IKARI  
STATUS: Re-hired

Awaiting Next Assignment

SUBJECT: Ikari  
STATUS: Hired

Awaiting Assignment

SUBJECT: Sohryu  
STATUS: Hired

Awaiting Assignment

SUBJECT: Ayanami  
STATUS: Hired

Awaiting Assignment

SUBJECT: Katsuragi  
STATUS: Hired

Awaiting Assignment

* * *

Shinji Ikari, the former pilot of Evangelion Unit-01, felt himself awakening from sleep. His eyes opened slowly to reveal he was floating in a dark void. He looked around to find Gordon Freeman, his mother Yui, his guardian Misato Katsuragi and his fellow pilots Rei Ayanami and Asuka Langley Sohryu floating around him. Their eyes were closed as they fast asleep in stasis.

'Where am I?' Shinji thought.

He then turned to his companions.

"Hey!" he begun, "HEY! Can you hear me?"

H realised he might as well be yelling at the dead. But Gordon stirred and opened his eyes slowly. He then rubbed his face and eyes and as if waking up in the morning.

"Shinji?" he begun, then noticed where he was, "Ah man, not again!"

Suddenly, he and Shinji felt their feet touch solid ground, even though everything around them was still dark. Yui, Misato and Rei were still floating in the air above them, asleep.

"Are you alright?" Gordon asked his young friend.

"I think so," Shinji replied, "You?"

"Never been better. Feeling a bit cold though," Gordon said, then realised he wasn't in his Hazard Suit. And instead in a scientist labcoat.

Gordon and Shinji looked around, and saw nothing but an endless void.

"Where are we, Gordon?" Shinji asked.

"I'm not sure," the scientist-turned-commando replied, "I think suppose to be asleep. As if in stasis."

Shinji nodded his head, "But why?"

Gordon sighed, "Guess until we're needed once again."

Shinji remembered taking the mysterious Man in the Suit's offer to work for him and his employers, or be left in Tokyo-03, amongst an alien invasion. He understandably took the offer out of fear of dying and he coerced everyone else in joining the G-Man out of fear for their lives.

And now they were put away somewhere, as if only to come out when they are need once again. Just like tools…

Just like how Shinji's father, Commander Gendo Ikari, treated him and his friends.

"Why have **we** been awakened?" Shinji queried out loud, "And not the others?"

Shinji and Gordon then heard the voice of their 'business associate' The Man in the Suit: The G-Man.

He stepped out of the darkness, revealing himself.

"Greetings, Mr. Ikari, Mr. Freeman," the G-Man begun, smiling, "How nice to see the both of you again."

Gordon nodded, "Likewise. How long have we been asleep?"

"For about 9 years, Mr. Freeman," the G-Man answered.

Shinji and Gordon's eyes widened.

"9…9 years?" Shinji asked, stuttering a bit of having slept that long.

"Precisely, Mr. Ikari," the G-Man said, "And a lot has changed in these those 9 years. Unfortunately not for the better."

Shinji and Gordon looked at one another.

"What has happened to Earth?" Gordon asked, almost not wanting to know.

"The Universal Union has all but taken control of the Earth," the G-Man explained, a frown upon his face, "Despite humanity's best efforts, they have all been enslaved and are facing extinction."

"God," Shinji moaned, hand over his eyes, "This can't be."

"Oh, but it is," the G-Man added, "But don't worry, soon will all be released and reassigned in order to make a difference in preserving humanity."

"Why can't you send us now?" Gordon asked, determined, "I'm ready to kick some Union ass!"

"Yeah," Shinji agreed, feeling ready to do some good for once in his life.

The G-Man shook his head, "Not quite yet. First I want to show you two something…"

He lifted his briefcase and unclipped it, producing a folder filled with business files. He handed them over to Gordon and Misato. Gordon held them in hand hands.

"What is this?" Gordon asked.

"Before you are loosed back into the world, do you wish to know how deep Black Mesa, Xen, my organisation and even myself is associated with the Angels, NERV and the 2nd Impact?" the G-Man asked.

Gordon and Shinji looked at one another, before nodding and looking back at the G-Man.

"Alright," Gordon said, "Show us."

The G-Man smiled, "I have decided to only show the both of you as you can easily comprehend all of this information. I suggest you get comfortable.

Gordon nodded as they opened the file, starting with the file that had the title…

**Report on Antarctica Incident, September 12-16, 2000.**

Gordon and Shinji's eyes widened as they begun reading the report…


	3. File 1: Prelude to 2nd Impact

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

File #1 – Prelude to Second Impact

* * *

**It is agreed that the Universal Union's invasion of the planet Earth begun with the Second Impact, which occurred on September 13, 2000. The Angel's had just escaped from Xen and now lay dormant around the Earth. The Angel known as Adam hid itself in Antarctica, where hopefully no human would find it.**

**But all that was about to change…**

* * *

14-year-old Misato Katsuragi walked through the corridors of the science lab in Tokyo. She wore a very happy smile on her face.

Today was the day she would embark on an expedition of discovery to Antarctica, where there were reports of an ancient creature that lay beneath the ice and snow. This expedition would be named after he own father, the famous Dr. Katsuragi.

This was the person she was looking for in the labs.

She came to up to a passing security guard. An American man in his early 20s.

* * *

**SUBJECT CURRENT STATUS**

SUBJECT: Calhoun  
STATUS: Out of Range

No further comment.

"Hey Barney?" Misato said, smiling at her friend, "You know where my dad is?"

"Sure Misato," Barney replied, smiling back, "He's done at theconference room."

"Thanks," Misato replied.

As she walked away, Barney called out to her.

"Hey Misato?"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck on your trip to Antarctica."

"Thanks again, Barn."

In conference, Misato's father sat in the main chair, as if waiting for somebody. He was of the highest spirits, as he and his daughter along with the rest of the expedition would leave for Antarctica.

A guard entered the room.

"Excuse me, sir?" the guard said, "Your visitor has arrived."

Katsuragi nodded, "Thank you, Otis. Show him in."

"Right away sir."

The door into the conference room revealed…a pale looking man in a business suit and tie, and carrying a briefcase.

The G-Man smiled, "Mr. Katsuragi."

The doctor smiled and they shook hand, "Commander. How nice of you to drop by and wish us luck on our voyage."

"Actually, Mr. Katsuragi," the G-Man said, his face turning grim, "There has been a major development among my…er…employers. It also concerns the upcoming expedition financed by them."

"Oh? This late into preparation?" the doctor asked, then offered, "Let's take seat."

Katsuragi sat while the G-Man continued to stand, "I prefer to stand, Mr. Katsuragi."

"Suit yourself," the doctor said, before getting down to business, "What appears to be the problem?"

The G-Man cleared his throat, "My employers wish to pull the plug on the expedition."

Katsuragi's eyes widened at hearing those words, "What?"

"They see no need to send a pointless expedition to a already explored place such as Antarctica," the G-Man explained, before continuing, "My employers believe we should devote more of our time and resources to the upcoming Project E. Which is to be handled by GEHIRN under my supervision in the near future."

"But we are so close to discovering if life outside our planet does exist," Katsuragi argued, "This will be the greatest scientific discovery in the course of man's existance."

He sat up from his seat.

"Any the higher-ups wishes to stop? Have you talked to them?"

"I have, Mr. Katsuragi," the G-Man said, "And I agree with them."

Katsuragi produced a folder and handed it to the G-Man, which he opened and found that they were satellite photographs of Antarctica. Heat signatures were within the icy continent and the G-Man knew right away that is was energy from an Absolute Terror field.

And only one kind of species in existence produces an AT field.

"Me and my employers do no recommend that the expedition goes forward," the G-Man explained further, "Our sources say that what lays beneath Antarctica could bring great misfortune on the planet…"

He then smiled lightly.

"…and your daughter."

Misato was listening in on the conversation through the panel window outside conference. Her eyes widened, the G-Man mentioning her explicitly.

"I don't understand," Katsuragi explained, "The higher-ups want to cancel the expedition before we are ready to go?"

He rubbed his head, trying to comprehend.

"It boggles the mind."

"The welfare of the planet confuses you?" the G-Man asked.

Katsuragi got serious, "Listen, I am going forward with the expedition, with or without your employers' approval. If there is any problems that come from going to Antarctica, we can deal with it."

He then smiled.

"Supreme Commander."

The G-Man frowned, "If that is your decision, I will relay it to my employers. We will not support you if anything goes wrong."

"I understand," Katsuragi said, "I just can't back out of this now."

The G-Man, clutching his suitcase, said, "I bid you goodbye, Mr. Katsuragi."

The G-Man smiled, feeling a sense of fatalisim, "Have a nice journey."

He walked out of the room, leaving Katsuragi alone. He sat down, sighing.

'What is up with that man?' he thought.

Suddenly, his intercome rang. He pressed it.

"Katsuragi here," he begun.

"Sir," the voice on the other end said, "We've just received a MK-4 Emergency Protection System from the United States Military."

"What?" Katsuragi said.

"It was ordered by the Commander himself," the other line explained, "What should I do with it?"

"Keep it," Katsuragi ordered, "We'll take it with us when he we go to Antarctica."

* * *

**_The Katsuragi Expedition went forward despite the entity known as the G-Man's efforts. The next day on September 13, 2000, as predicted, the Angel known as Adam was awakened, and it's immediate instinct was to self-destruct, fearing the Union would attempt to take control of it._**

_**The Expedition was wiped out, as well as much of Antarctica. The G-Man oversaw that Dr, Katsuragi's daughter, the future Major Misato Katsuragi, would escape, to be evaluated later on during the course of Earth's upcoming trials.**_

_**The G-Man provided the Protective Capsule, which saved Katsuragi's daughter. She was found by the newly formed United States Hazardous Environment Combat Unit (HACU) and returned to Japan…**_

* * *

Days later in Tokyo Hospital, the G-Man watched the sleeping Misato, who had been in shock over what had just happened to her and her father, who sacrificed himself to save her.

* * *

SUBJECT: Misato Katsuragi, Female, Age 14  
STATUS: Hospitalised

**Subject is slowly recovering from the effects of the Antarctica Incident. Medical reports speculate she is temporary mute and is scarred across the chest. She will be closely monitored until further notice, or if she is suitable to be employed into our cause.**

* * *

Misato stirred in her sleep, before her eye opened to see, the Man in the Suit. Her eyes instantly widened.

"Hello, Miss Katsuragi," the G-Man greeted her, "We meet again. No need to thank me for saving your life, it's all in a day's work."

Misato felt fear grip her.

"I know what you are thinking," the G-Man went on, "How could he predict what would happen on the trip? Why did he only save my life and not my father's? Well, Miss Katsuragi…"

He looked at her deeply.

"It's complicated."

The G-Man walked towards the door, but not before turning around to see her one last time for many years.

"Get well soon."

He left the room, leaving Misato to herself, and her pondering.

She then muttered one word which would probably explain it all…

"Why?"


	4. File 2: Yui and the G Man

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

File #2 – Yui and the G-Man

* * *

_**Before NERV and the Human Instrumentality Project, there was GEHIRN and Project E, which was the program that led to the creations of the Evangelion Units, which in part thanks to the technology provided by Station Zeta, which would be renamed Black Mesa Research Facility in the near future.  
**__**  
SEELE's secret founder and supreme commander, the entity known as the G-Man, had just acquired the services of Yui Ikari, de facto head of GEHIRN. Her reasons for joining the G-Man's cause were for her son Shinji's future.**_

_**Yui and the G-Man, their goals almost exactly alike, became close friends and against his and Kouzou Fuyutsuki's advice, decided to become the test subject for the activation of Unit-01…**_

* * *

Playfully chasing each other through the garden area of GEHIRN, Yui and her little son Shinji laughed as they enjoyed each other's company, knowing that this it would be a long time before they would spend this much time together.

"C'mere," Yui cried humoursly.

"Can't catch me, mummy!" the 4-year-old Shinji replied, running away from her.

Unknown to the both of them, someone was watching. A pale man in a business suit and carrying a briefcase. He watched as mother and son enjoyed themselves, and couldn't help but smile as well.

"So that is Shinji Ikari, Yui's son," he said softly to himself, "He has his mother's eyes, and most of her features."

Later on, Yui watched from the park bench Shinji play with a ball, smiling as he attempted to bounce it. It bounced away from him and Shinji chased after it, laughing out loud as any toddle should. Yui couldn't help but get up and chase him, knowing he'd get lost in place like GEHIRN.

'He's such a remarkable boy,' she thought, 'And I am his mother.'

The ball stopped some distance away. Shinji smiled and crouched down to pick it up. He then felt a shadow loom over him; slowly he looked up to find the G-Man looking down at him and smiling.

"Hello there," the G-Man greeted, "Little one."

Shinji slowly and fearfully stepped back from the scary loking man and quickly ran the other way, and into his mother's arms.

"Mummy," he begun, "This man's scary."

"It's ok, hon," Yui said, kissing his forehead, "He's a friend of mine."

She looked at the G-Man, and smiled.

"Hello, Commander," she begun.

"Greetings Ms. Ikari," the G-Man replied, returning the smile.

Yui picked up Shinji, who wrapped his arms around her neck, clinging on like life support.

"I can ony assume that that remarkable specimen is you son," the G-Man said.

Yui chuckled, "He's my little Angel."

"Not literally, I hope," the G-Man said almost seriously, but then smiled at his own rare humour.

Yui chuckled again at her friend's rare humour.

"So," she begun, "Have you come to watch the experiment?"

"I have, Ms. Ikari," the G-Man said, "Even though I disapprove of your being a test subject, I must say you have shown incredible feats of courage and bravery to go forward with this endeavour towards humanity."

Yui nodded, "It is all for Shinji, as well as the Earth."

"Of course," the G-Man said, "My employers, though they also do not recommend for this experiment someone as…unique as you, have authorised the experiment to go forward."

He smiled.

"With their complete backing of course."

"That is good to here," Yui said, "Anything else?"

The G-Man nodded, "My personal thoughts on the current situation as well as about…your son and husband."

Yui smiled faltered, hearing him mention Gendo and Shinji.

"Mummy," Shinji broke the short-lived silence, "That man is wearing a funny suit."

Yui giggled at her son's normal childish remark. She put him down and handed him his ball.

"Why don't you go and play near the bench while I talk with the nice man here?"

Shinji smiled and nodded, "Ok mummy."

He then kissed her cheek, before turning to the G-Man.

"Bye, mister."

The G-Man smiled, nodded, and watched as Shinji ran off. At that instant, Yui turned to him, getting serious.

"Is there something to do with my son?" Yui asked, almost fearfully, "Does the employers see anything in him."

"Oh, they most certainly do, Ms. Ikari," the G-Man said, "They see great prospects for young Shinji and he will be closely evaluated in the next few years."

"I…see," Yui acknowledged hesitantly.

"You sound nervous, Ms. Ikari."

"It's just," she begun, "I don't want too much to be expected from Shinji. He's very different than other boys his age."

She hung her head slightly, thinking about what the G-Man's employers might have in store for her son. The G-Man stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder, making her face him again.

"You have nothing to fear, Ms. Ikari," the G-Man said reassuringly, despite his raspy voice, "I will see to it that he comes to no harm. Physically, that is. As for his emotional and mental development, we will have to see in time."

Yui nodded, "And Gendo? Anything about him?"

The G-Man frowned, him hearing her mention the person whom he most disliked, for all the right reasons.

"We will keep him under observation," the G-Man said, "We don't know if his intentions reflect the state of this planet and the survival of humanity, so we will just have to keep an eye on him."

Yui nodded, "Yes. He's been very cold to Shinji lately.

Suddenly they heard the PA system…

_Attention! Project E will commence in 1 hour. Will volunteer Ikari please report to Prep Room N._

"The time has come," the G-Man said, "Are you certain you want to continue?"

"I am positive, Commander," Yui said, "As I always say, **'Everything happens as it must.'**

The G-Man smiled, "Your father would be proud of you."

"Thank you, Commander," Yui said, returning the smile, "Do you wish me luck?"

"As always, Ms. Ikari."

* * *

**_Project E went forward in 2004. But unfortunately something went wrong…_**

**_It was not known if it was an accident or a direct act of sabotage, but during the experiment, Yui Ikari completely vanished from the plug of Evangelion Unit-01. All in full view of her husband and her son who would be scarred mentally at seeing his mother disappear._**

_**It was agreed that Unit-01 absorbed her, but Gendo, Fuyutsuki and SEELE knew the truth.**_

_**As well as he, Yui's closest friend…**_

* * *

SUBJECT: Ikari  
STATUS: Evaluation Terminated

Subject is believed to have perished during Project E

**

* * *

Night had fallen over Tokyo-03 and the G-Man watched over the city as he spoke into his cell phone, giving his report.**

"Despite our greatest loss," he begun glumly, "Project E was a complete success. Evangelion Unit-01 has been activated and it's teleportation technology has been armed. We should thank the good people at Black Mesa for providing that technology.

The Angels will now attempt to destroy humanity, where it's remnant will resort to existing underground the day the children are ready to accept the charge of defending all those they care for. Fortunately the Union will not seek to land on Earth while the Angel's run rampant, but when they are finally destroyed; they will seek to continue to cripple the planet by feeding off the darkness in the human hearts.

I will personally see to Shinji Ikari's preparation for his eventual command of Unit-01, even coercing his backward father in accepting him once again. He had abandoned his son earlier today with a sensei. We expect that Shinji will develop the mental capacity to pilot Unit-01, through a mix of angst, depravity and backwardness. I will most regret putting the son of my only friend through what he will go through.

As for Ikari herself, we do believe that she is still alive. But for now, we must terminate her evaluation and presume her terminated, in order to cover out tracks."

He then sighed…

"Until we put our future plans into action, we do hope that she evades the Union's grasp while on the borderworld and that she stay in contact the few remaining free slaves."

He then closed his phone and looked out into the stars.

"Yui," he said to no one in particular, "I apologise greatly."

He then disappeared in a flash of green light.


	5. File 3: Shephard's Encounter

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

File #3: Shephard's Encounter

* * *

_**Adrian Shepard, 22-year-old Arizona born American had suffered just as greatlyas everyone else on Earth once it hit Y2K. His parents and older brother were killed during the Valentines War , leaving with emotional scars that would never heal, as well as physically when a building collapsed over him. Somehow, he miraculously managed to survive and got away from scarring on the back.**_

_**Spending years in a orphanage, he grew to become socially withdrawn and after leaving at age 15, he travelled Arizona doing oddjobs and occasionally got mixed up in crime.**_

_**Knowing his life wasn't going anywhere, he joined the Marine Corp at age 21. He was a natural soldier, proficient with any weapon and adaptable to an situation, he was selected for advance training and transferred to the Hazardous Environment Combat Unit, the organisation responsible for launching the cover-up operation on the Black Mesa Research Facility during the Lambda Incident.**_

_**But before that, however, the HECU was charged with another vital mission…**_

…_**Terminating the Angel known as Tabris, where it was located in Las Vegas, Nevada; only a few miles from Shephard's base.**_

* * *

The roar of the Osprey's engines was all that could be heard as Adrian and his squad flew over Las Vegas. Their destination: The Ambassador Hotel.

Adrian's squad mates: Jackson the Engineer, Private Tower, Owens the Medic, Private Eddy and their squad-leader Sergeant Miles were all feeling very uncomfortable, seeing how they were about to go after an Angel masquerading as a human. But not Adrian, as he fallen asleep from the long trip from the base.

Eddy looked over at him.

"Man," he said, "How can Shephard be asleep at a time like this?"

"Wake his ass up, man!" Tower exclaimed, "He's pissing me off!"

Eddy shook Adrian's shoulder gently, "Hey buddy, wake up!"

Adrian woke with a start, clutching his MP5 with attached grenade launcher.

"Wha…" he begun, "Have we arrived?"

Jackson laughed, "Not yet, kid. Edger to see an Angel's ugly mug up close?"

Adrian glared at him, despite it not being see behind his mask, "Very funny Jackson."

"I know it is," the Engineer replied, smiling and lighting a cigarette.

"Settle down people," the Sarge cried with high-pitched authority, "We're nearing the target location now. We will enter through the rooftop alongside Squad D while Squads B and C will have access through the main entrance. After we've Tabri's human identity, we will move in and blow his Angel ass off the face of the world. DO YOU GET ME?"

"SIR YES SIR!" Adrian and the other Marines cried.

On the streets of Vegas tore 2 Armoured Personnel Carriers towards the hotel, followed by a Mobile Command Vehicle. Inside, Colonel Odessa Cubbage sat, wearing his green coloured beret.

'An Angel? Here?' he thought, 'I don't believe it.'

Suddenly, his 'cell' phone rang. He answered it.

"Colonel Cubbage speaking," he began.

_Is everything in place? _the other line spoke, which sound both familiar and sinister.

"Yes sir it is," Cubbage replied, "We're on our way to intercept Tabris now."

_Excellent_, the G-Man said, _I can now give you his name and location. Kaowra Nagisa, Room #187._

"Thank you, sir," Cubbage replied, hearing the other line go dead.

He then turned to the technician right beside him.

"Relay this information to all squads," he ordered, "That target is identified as Kaowra Nagisa, located in room #187."

"Right away, sir," the tech replied, typing at his terminal.

In room #187 of the Ambassador Hotel, the Angel known as Tabris watched out the window down below, where he saw the military convoy stop at the entrance of the hotel, and the men pile out.

He frowned some. He had crossed with the military before, they weren't going to make the mistake of letting him live. He went over a put a shirt on.

The Osprey landed on the roof, where Adrian and the squad stepped off the helipad.

"Alright men," the Sarge begun, "The target is in room #187, only 2 floor down. Let's do it!"

The squad exited the roof area made their ways downwards, passing through curious hotel workers. Meanwhile, Marines poured in through the front entrance, going through the stairs and the lifts.

_To all units, take scattered positions around hotel, _the Marines' radios ordered, _Weapons live, Marine!_

3 Marines were up agains the door of room #187, not realising that in the darkened room, Tabris leaned against the wall near the door, his red eyes cutting through the darkness.

"Open up, Tabris!" he heard then order, "Come out now or we will bust in there!"

Tabris didn't buy it, he knew that they were afraid of him, but decided to play along.

"Are you willing to let me live if I surrender myself?" he said, smiling slight.

The Grunts looked at one anther questioningly.

"Er…we are willing to if you surrender to the US Military," a beret wearing Grunt said, ackwardly.

Tabris smiled in the dark; "I will be right out."

A second later, the 3 Marines were thrown from the door as it shattered off it's hinges, before out stepped an white-haired albino 15-year-old boy that had a hexagon shaped shield around him. An AT Field.

"OH GOD!" another beret-wearing Marine cried, before ordering, "SQUAD, NEUTRALISE TABRIS!"

They begun firing at the boy, but the shield were absorbing the bullets.

"YOU LIKE THAT, ANGEL-BOY?" a Marine cried, before launching a grenade, which connected with the Angel.

They stopped firing, letting the smoke clear. They eyes widened when he was still standing, shield still up. He then glared and stretched his hands forward, causing them to fly backward into the wall at the far end of the corridor, ala' Force.

Adrian and his squad came to the corner when those Marine were flying towards them.

"DOWN!" the Sarge cried, "ARGH!"

Adrian ducked out the way, but the others were knocked down.

"F#$#!" Adrian swore getting up, looking back to see his fallen squad, all unconscious.

He then looked at whatever threw them: A boy.

"What the…?" he begun, squinting his eyes at the supposed Angel, who was smiling at him.

He shook his eyes, thinking he was delirious, but found he was still a boy.

'This can't be,' he thought, 'He is the Angel?'

Tabris begun to walk away, Adrian quickly reacted.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, pointing his gun at him, "Don't move!"

Tabris stopped and slowly turned around, seeing the much older than him Marine aim his gun down at him. He then begun to walk forward.

Adrian's mind snapped.

"I said don't move!" he cried out again, "I mean it!"

Other Marines saw this as they ran to join him.

"Oh shit!" one of them cried, seeing a whole group of men down and the Angel stepping forward towards Adrian.

"Shoot him, Shephard!" another one cried, "FRAG HIM!"

Adrian began to panic. An angel was bearing down on him, disguised as a young boy, and he had already taken down his whole squad, who lay unconscious behind him.

"KILL HIM GODD#$#$IT!" the Marine cried, "F#$#!"

Adrian closed his eyes and pulled the trigger, where Tabris put his shield up and the bullets vaporised the second it hit the shield. Tabris then frowned…

"Shephard!" Tabris said.

Adrian's eyes widened.

"What?"

Suddenly, Tabris stretched his hands forward and Adrian flew backwards into the wall, cracking it. He then fell down, face first. In unconscious, he somehow heard more gunfire, before cries from his fellow soldiers and finally, silence.

Adrian woke some time later, sitting in a corner of a room, his head feeling several sizes too small and the heat hurting his eyes.

"Ah!" he cried, "That's smart!"

Wondering where he was, he got up. But suddenly froze when he saw 2 red eyes stare at him from the darkness.

'Oh no!' Adrian thought.

Out of the shadows stood Tabris, smiling at Adrian and holding his tag in his hands.

"Corporal Adrian Shephard?" Tabris said.

Staying in the corner, Adrian nodded his head, "Yes."

"How nice to meet you, Adrian," Tabris said, "A warrior of the human race."

Adrian felt fear creep into the back of his mind.

"What do you want from me?" Adrian begun, tensed.

Tabris smiled and stepped forward towards him.

"Don't kill me, man!"

"Why do you fear me, Adrian?" Tabris asked, "I only wish to communicate with you."

The Grunt then looked at him questioningly.

"What?"

Tabris then looked at him oddly, causing Adrian to hastily reply.

"Because you are an Angel!"

"And why do you fear Angels?" Tabris asked again.

The Grunt sank to the floor as he said, "Because you kill people."

Tabris sat down on a washing machine, which indicated right away that they were in the basement washhouse of the hotel. Adrian wondered where all the other guys were.

"Yes," Tabris said, "We do kill people. Only because we in turn feared humanity as well."

"Huh?" Adrian replied, curious as to why he was still alive.

Tabris looked straight at the frozen form of Adrian Shephard, "I know you, Shephard. Life has always dealt you the wrong hand. You hadlost you family, your home, had to spend years in a unsavoury orphanage and most of all, joined the military."

"There was nothing else I could do," Adrian replied, knowing the fact he's conversing with an Angel, out of trying to distract him until his buddies find him.

Tabris nodded, "There were other options you could take besides joining your country's armed forces. Lilam always has a choice."

"Lilam?"

"We refer to you all as Lilam," Tabris explained.

"I see," Adrian said, feeling fear slip away from him.

"Isn't it ironic?" Tabris asked

"What is?"

"That a lilam is conversing with an Angel. Two mortal enemies talking with one another," Tabris said, "Humanity has always wondered why the Angel's attack it, but never seek to actually speak with their enemies."

"It is ironic," Adrian said, "But you never give us the chance to try to reason with you."

"My brothers and sisters didn't want to attempt to communicate with humanity," Tabris said, "They only focused on saving themselves. And that is destroying whatever they could find that is lilam."

"What about you?" Adrian asked.

Tabris smiled sadly, "I seek not to destroy humanity, but to reason with them, like what I am doing with you."

Adrian looked at him, interested.

"Ask me a question?" Tabris asked.

"Er…" Adrian said, "Alright."

He cleared his throat.

"How about…Why are you doing here in Vegas?"

"I am merely recuperating here until I move on with my journey," Tabris answered.

"Your journey?"

"I am planning to go to Japan and the NERV branch there," he said, "One of my brother's calls to me and I must see him. I trust you know what NERV is?"

"I do," Adrian replied, hearing about the organisation tasked with defending the planet sometime in his life, "What do you plan to do?"

"Once I find him, we will seek to bring about change for this world," Tabris said, "For the better."

"Why?" Adrian asked, "Why to do want to help us?"

"It is in order to strike back against life's greatest enemy," Tabris said, "'They' have already consumed much of the universe and 'they' plan to bring their presence to this world."

"Who are 'they'?" Adrian asked.

"That is what you will find out for yourself," Tabris said, "In the meantime, I must stay as far as humanly possible from him."

"Him?"

"He seeks to erase me, just as he had already done with my brothers and sister," Tabris said, "He is also 'their' enemy and he seeks lilam's help in stopping them. When the time comes, he will come for you as well."

"And I must find him for myself?" Adrian asked.

Tabris nodded, "But…for me to continue my journey, that is up to you."

Adrian's eyes widened as Tabris pulled out a gun: Adrian's .50 Desert Eagle. He put his hand up.

"Hey," Adrian said, fear coming back to him, "Go easy, man!"

Tabris smiled and tossed the gun at his lap. Adrian looked at it, before at him.

"You seek to destroy me," Tabris said, "Because you believe that all Angel's are evil being that must be destroyed to ensure the safety of Earth. I am giving you that opportunity to make your superiors proud."

Adrian picked the gun up and flicked on the laser sight.

"What do you plan to do?" Tabris said, "Do you still wish to erase me?"

Adrian looked at the gun, then at the boy. He aimed the gun at him, the sight on his forehead. Sweat begun to trickle down his forehead, his heart beating against his chest. Tabris closed his eyes, anticipating the bullet through his skull.

"No!"

Adrian lowered the gun, Tabris opened his eyes, look at him questioningly for the first time.

"If you have a higher purpose to serve," Adrian said, "And that you don't seek to destroy humanity, then I'll take your word for it."

Tabris smiled, "Is that your decision?"

Adrian nodded. Tabris smiled appreciatively; apparently not all of humanity is out to destroy him, especially when he was able to talk to him and reason with him.

Tabris got and went for the door. He spun around to find Adrian still sitting there, look at him. He nodded, and left, leaving the soldier alone.

Adrian then looked at his gun. He then threw it away and tore his mask and helmet off. Realising that he just talked to something he was suppose to despise, yet saw peace and humanity within it, and that it in turn spared his life and he spared his…he wept.

Some time later,the G-Man watched from the crowd surrounding the front of the hotel as paramedics moved Adrian to a waiting ambulance, suffering from a cracked rib from being thrown into a wall. He spoke into his cell-phone.

"We were unsuccessful in terminating Tabris," he begun, "I expect he will be on his way to NERV Japan, but that is no conquence. I'll alert Commander Ikari myself. He will see to Tabris' termination personally.

"As for Shephard…"

He smiled.

"I will have to keep an eye one him."

* * *

**_Tabris escaped from the HECU's grasp and escaped to Tokyo-03, Japan and the NERV branch there, where the Angel he believed to be Adam waited for him, but soon met death at the hands of the other 'lilam' he became close to. Weeks later, Adrian Shephard and his unit was assigned to Black Mesa and the Lamda Incident there_**

**Shephard is currently detained in an unknown location until further notice.**

* * *

So what do you think? Also, please check out my other fic **Zoids: The Strogg War. **It badly needs reviews and I badly want inspiration to work on it.**  
**

I will be honest with you. I decided to do 'EVA-Life: The G-Man Files' because I thought everyone was disappointed because I dropped the Opposing Force project and in turn, would not review my other stories because of it.


	6. File 4: Operation Blackout

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

File #4 - Operation Blackout

* * *

_**There had been many theories, many questions and much speculation on the alien race known as the Angels, the so called 'Messengers of God.' Only a few had been given the privilege of knowing the full truth on their origins and their reasons and motivation for attacking humanity.**_

**_When the Universal Union landed on Xen, they found it was populated by a wide variety of species including the native Vortigaunts, the Headcrabs…and the Angels themselves: Lumbering beasts taking many forms, they were charged with protecting the borderworld. The highest among them was the Nihilanth, the 19th Angel._**

_**The Union sat about enslaving the Vortigaunts, and in the process fragmenting their world and meeting fierce resistance from the Angels. Knowing the 19 Angels would wipe them out the invading forces out, they used their teleportation displacement technology and sent them all to a backwater planet known as Earth. But the Nihilanth, the highest but the weakest of the Angels, was captured and experimented on, having his S2 Organ removed and storing it in an undisclosed location. They then fused him with their technology and became the puppet ruler of Xen. Nihilanth prayed every second of his existence after that for someone to put him out of his misery, but knowing his body would fight back against whoever would have the courage to stand up against an Angel.**_

**_The 18th Angel Xidus, probably known best as the Geneworm, escaped from Xen, creating his own army dubbed 'Race-X', where he sat about robbing other systems of it's natural resources in order to survive. The 17th Angel Tabris created his own human shell and was reborn on Earth._**

_**Knowing that some day the Union will invade Earth, the Angels decided to destroy it, sparing it from being taken over the Union and it's populace subjected to it's horrifying authority. But they failed, thanks to the mechanoid Evangelion Units, created from technology provided from the entity known as the G-Man.**_

_**From a different location, the G-Man surveyed every battle the children Ikari, Ayanami and Sohryu fought, evaluating their progress and deciding that Shinji Ikari was the master pilot. The G-Man only started one battle between them and the Angel known as Matarael, knowing that this battle will feature all three pilots.**_

_**The people to do his bidding in starting the battle were the men and women of the top secret government assassins known as the Black Ops…**_

* * *

Night had fallen over the city of Tokyo-03. The buildings up were up high as if they didn't have a worry in the world, It's populace slept both soundly and uncomfortably, knowing that even thought NERV would detect an Angel, they are still wise to a least keep one eyes open.

Driving along the outskirts of Tokyo-03 in the industrial sector towards the power station was a singular van with the logo 'Clean-4-U.' The power station was like a fortress, with raised barb-wired walls and armed guards carrying H&K Submachine-guns.

The van came up to the gate and a security post, it's guard with a Uzi flung over his shoulder. He walked up to the window and saw the cap wearing Caucasian man.

"Good evening, sir," the guard begun, "What is your business here?"

The driver passed along a signed paper, his cap over his eyes.

"We have authorisation to enter here and take care of the control room and the power outage area," the driver said.

The guard looked over the paper, then at the driver.

"Just give me a second," the guard said, before walking to his phone and picking it up.

"Control, this is station 1, we got a cleaning company van here, requesting entry," he said, "Uh-huh, oh…alright. I understand."

He then put down the phone and was back with the van.

"Alright, we've been expecting," he said, smiling, "Hope you get the cobwebs out of the turbines, they're getting old."

The driver smiled, "We'll do our best."

The gate opened and the van drove in, where it circled the whole station, before parking in front of the loading dock. The driver then got out and slammed the door, before looking around.

Meanwhile in the control room, a security guard noticed the camera screens going blank.

"Hey," he begun, "What's going on!"

The tech noticed it as well.

"I don't know," he said, "Must be coming down with another virus."

On the surface, the driver banged a couple times on the side of the van, where the back doors opened and out stepped a couple of women in tight-fitting black bodysuits, where they pulled out silenced pistols. The driver nodded to them, and they ran off.

A security guard noticed the van and the driver standing there.

"You lost, buddy?" he asked.

The driver shook his head sadly, before pulling out a silenced pistol and shooting him right in the head. The female assassins scowled the area behind the walls, sneaking up behind all the guard and sliding cold steel into their necks.

At the guard post outside the gate, the Uzi-Guard noticed his radio going silent. He reached for it.

"Units 2,3,4,5 and 6, come in," he replied, "Hey, why are you guys silent."

Suddenly, he felt several rounds of silenced-assault rifle tear through him, before seeing 5 heavily armed men in black combat suits entered the post, before opening the gate. A guard from a tower noticed this.

"Hey, what the f…!" he begun, before the driver broke his neck and threw his body over the wall into the bushes.

The male assassins then ran into the courtyard, before putting their backs against the wall near the door leading into the station, checking their weapons.

_All units check in, _their radio cackled.

The Black Ops identified themselves…

"Captain Nicholson!"

"Hird!"

"Williams!"

"Jean!"

"Harding!"

"Prague!"

"Reece!"

"Weathers!"

_Move in and secure station, _a familiar voice cackled, but not sounding sinister.

"Roger that, colonel," the driver known as Captain Agent Nicholson said, "Moving in."

Tearing off his clothes to reveal a black combat suit, pulling out a silenced Uzi, and a mask with night-vision goggles, he kicked down the door and they moved in, startling the guard in there, which Nicholson instantly delivered a kick to his skull, knocking him cold.

"Split up," Nicholson ordered, putting the mask over his face, "Terminate anyone who sees you!"

The female assassins Jean and Prague ran ahead, activating their prototype cloaking devices. The station was practically empty, with only a small amount of security personnel to guard a few hundred computers than ran everything. And if one of them were to be corrupted, then the power would just go off.

Running of a + junction, passing several doors, Prague and Jean dispatched any guard they came across. With a hand over the mouth and knife in the back, they slaughtered the guards, before meeting up with the other assassins.

"Control room," Nicholson ordered, "Williams, Hird. Cover our backs!"

Williams and Hird, armed with their silenced carbines, prowled the hallways. Suddenly, another guard appeared.

"Hey, where the f#$# are you guys?" he cried, "OH SHIT!"

Williams shot him up, and despite their weapons being silenced, all the other guards heard the tame cry of a silencer, drawing their 9mm Pistols.

"We got company!" Williams said, calmly.

More guards appeared, guns drawn. The Black Ops opened fire on them, spilling their blood over the walls and floors. One guard dove at Nicholson with a baton, the Black Op punching his chest rapidly, before finishing off with a roundhouse kick, sending him flying.

Williams grabbed the head of a nearby guard and smashed it against the wall, sending his head through it and kicking him, sending him through the wall completely.

2 techs in the control room heard the commotion…

"Hey Kenta?" one of them asked, "What the hell is that?"

"Don't know," the other replied.

Suddenly, a guard flew through the door, it plummeting to the ground. Next they saw 4 dark-coloured ninja-like assassins walk in, guns drawn.

"Back away from the terminals!" Reece ordered.

"What the hell is this?" Kenta cried, then was roughly pushed back by Reece.

Reece then turned to Nicholson.

"Control room secured, sir," Reece said.

Nicholson nodded, "Williams?"

"Right here, sir!" Williams said.

"Do your thing."

"Yes sir!"

Williams sat in front of the terminal, where he looked at the Japanese-inscribed keyboard. He sighed and pulled out a laptop, attaching it to the terminal.

"Hey!" Kenta cried, "What are you doing?"

Williams then accessed the computer, the read-outs in English…

HACKING PROGRAM READY… 

_ACCESSING…POWER GRID_

"I've hacked into the grid, sir," Williams said.

"Good work," Nicholsin said, "Now shut it off."

"WHAT?" Kenta cried, "NO!"

All guns pointed at the techs.

"You can't shut off the power!" Kenta exclaimed, "The city's defences will be down! We'll be sitting ducks!"

Nicholson smiled, despite it not being seen, "That's the idea!"

"Shall I push the button?" Williams said.

"Do it!" Nicholson ordered.

"NOOO!" Kenta cried, rushing forward towards Williams.

Reece then aimed his carbine at Kenta and fired, shooting him in the shoulder, sending him reeling back against the wall. Williams typed some more…

Suddenly, the power went down in all sectors of Tokyo-03. The control room went dark…

"AHHH, OH GOD!" Kenta cried, "YOU SHOT ME…YOU BASTARDS!"

Back-up power went on, Kenta and the other tech saw that…

"Hey!" the tech cried, "They're gone!"

The Black Ops had disappeared in a flash. Kenta quickly got up and ran to the terminal.

"QUICK!" he cried, "WE GOTTA GET THE POWER BACK ON!"

"Er…Kenta?" the tech said weakly.

"What?"

The tech pointed up and saw that a bomb had been attached to the roof. Kenta's eyes went wide…

"Oh f#$#…"

The control room exploded!

* * *

**_Agent Nicholson and his men escaped, devastating the power station and leaving it open to an attack. As anticipated, Matarael struck and all three Evangelion Units and their pilots were sent into action._**

**_The G-Man watched the battle from afar and saw that Ikari was the dominant pilot. As for Agents Nicholson and Williams, they reassumed their civilian lives in Australia, until their services were called again…_**


	7. File 5: Pain and Suffering

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

File #5 – Pain and Suffering

* * *

_**Asuka Langley Sohryu: Second Child, Pilot of Evangelion Unit-02. It is agreed that she gives the term 'bitch' a whole new meaning. Abusive verbally and physically, it is considered to be wise to stay out of her way and ignore whatever retorts she throws at you.**_

_**The entity known as the G-Man disliked her, because she hindered his promise to his friend and colleague Yui Ikari of not allowing harm to come to her son Shinji, and that Asuka took great pleasure in tormenting him and putting him down.**_

**_The G-Man, knowing that even though she is ineffective as a pilot and that her defeat at the hands of the 15th Angel Arael justified her inability to handle the mental stresses of piloting a weapon like the Evangelion. When Arael penetrated her mind, he broke down Asuka's mental blocks and allowed the G-Man deeper into her psyche, where after the battle and she was rendered in a coma, he put into her a series of terrifying nightmares than what Arael gave her._**

_**And it all centred on the future events of Earth, herself, her pride and ignorance…as well as her mother Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu. Whom Asuka found, when she around 6 years old, hanging from her neck in her room at a mental hospital, along with the doll she considered to be her daughter.**_

* * *

The teenage girl eyes opened groggily, them trying to adjust to the darkness in the room, presumably her room. She rubbed the sides of her head slightly, feeling a headache coming along.

'Ah,' she thought, 'I must be coming down with something. Must be Misato or baka-Shinji's cooking again!'

She pulled back the blankets and moved to step out of bed, wanting to get a couple of aspirin when…

"AHH!"

He feet didn't touch floor, only air. She quickly got back on the bed, her heart beating fast.

"What the hell?" she cried.

She looked own and gasped. The bed was directly above a bottomless pit. Her eyes widened before closing them shut.

'This must be a dream,' she thought frantically, 'This is a dream.'

She opened her eyes…

"Wha…?"

The room was back to normal. She saw her few belongings scattered around the room. She shook her head slightly, rubbing her eyes.

'I must be delirious,' Asuka thought, 'That has got to be it. Pushing myself too hard lately.'

She then cautiously put her feet on the ground, still thinking she might fall of her bed and into a chasm. Her feet were firmly on the ground and she sighed. She went up to her sliding door and opened it. Silence and a dark hallway greeted her.

She wondered how she was back in Misato's apartment. The last thing she remembered was the Angel Arael penetrating her mind, then that horrifying nightmare of her mother. Everything after that became hazy.

She stepped into the hallway and thought she heard an eerie sound, like a wind. Her heart began to pound against her chest in fear.

'Probably the draft in this house,' Asuka thought.

She walked to the kitchen, got herself a glass of water from the tap, and opened the pantry, noticing the outside through the kitchen window. It was pitch black.

"Wha…?"

There was no source of light outside. From either stars or streetlights, there were no lights. She then turned to the pantry. It was empty.

"What is this?" she queried out loud.

She then closed the pantry, where suddenly…

"AHHHH!"

She dropped her glass, where it shattered on the floor.

There was blood on the pantry door, which spelt out her name. Then suddenly she heard a eerie whisper.

"Asuka…"

She recognised that voice…

"Mama?" she said.

Suddenly, she heard crashing outside, then voices over a radio.

_Say again, over!_ she heard it say.

She then quickly ran up the hallway towards Misato's room, where she threw open the door.

"MISATO!" she begun, loudly, "THERE'S SOMEONE OUT….ARGHHH!"

There was Misato, her guardian, lying in a pool of blood on her bed. Her clothes were torn and her neck was sliced. Asuka backed away slowly, eyes wide open.

"No!" she cried.

She then ran to Shinji's room, where she practically broke down the door.

"BAKA!" she cried, "BAKA SHIN…OH GOD!"

There was also Shinji, also dead and mutilated. His eyes and mouth open in a silent scream.

She then heard a voice, not of her mother, but a raspy sinister one…

"Incompetent! Lousy! Cannot save those around her! She is practically a murderer!"

She then smelt like LCL, and LCL always smells like blood. She then looked down at herself, and backed up against the wall.

"OH GOD NO!" she screamed, "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?"

She then noticed she was holding something: A blood stained combat knife. She cried out and tried to drop it, but couldn't. She tried prying her hand off it.

"LET GO!" she screamed, tears welling in her eyes, "FOR GOD'S SAKE…"

She then heard a radioed voice…

_We need to hit the place now, _it said, _Sohryu's in there!_

Suddenly, there was banging on the front door, followed by shouting. She ran up to it.

"ASUKA LANGLEY SOHRYU!" she heard a man, in a high-pitched authoritative voice cry, "THIS IS THE MARINES! SURRENDER YOURSELF!"

Suddenly, the door gave way and in stepped a bunch of men in mask, helmets and Powered Combat Vests, armed with M4 Carbines. One of them wore a black beret, obviously the commanding officer. Their guns were trained on her…and the knife she had.

"Oh my God," she heard one of them say, noting her clothes were stained in blood.

"Drop the knife, Sohryu!" the beret ordered, "Don't make us shoot you?"

"I can't," Asuka replied, softly.

The beret's finger tightened on the rifle.

"I SAID DROP IT, SECOND CHILD!" he exclaimed.

"I can't!" Asuka exclaimed, "My finger's are…"

"For God's sake," another one of the Marine's cried, "She's a godd#$# killer. Take her down!"

"RIGHT!" the beret cried, "SHOOT TO KILL!"

Asuka screamed and ran for the balcony, before feeling several bullets go through her. She went over the railing and plummeted into darkness. She could feel pain shoot through her whole body, before passing out.

Deep in her conscious, she continued to fall. She released she was unclothed and falling through what looked like lava, like when she went down that volcano. Only that she wasn't being burned. She heard childish laughter in the background, before the words.

"Mama!"

"Come to me, darling."

"Mama! NOOOOO!"

She remembered that last sentence. What she cried out when she saw her mother hanging from her neck in her room at the hospital. She then heard faint beeping, which grew louder every passing second, before she was shifted back into what she thought was reality.

"Wha…" she moaned softly.

She was lying in a hospital bed, with several mechanical devices attached to her arms and that her naked chest was bandaged up. She had no idea how she managed to survive military excessive force.

"Sh...Shinji?" she cried out, distressed, "Misato? Anybody?"

He then heard someone clear his throat. She looked straight at the doorway and found some man in a suit looking at her, smiling and holding a suitcase. He then brushed his suit and walked off.

"Hey!" she cried.

She then tore the medical devices off herself and attempted to get out of bed, before paining caused her to drop onto the floor. She cried out in pain, just like the day she broke her leg when she was so young.

She gritted her teeth and got up, half-naked with only bandages around her chest. She tore into a cabinet and put on a hospital gown. She then stepped out of the room and found the suit walking down a hallway, where moonlight shone through the window, illuminating the partially darkened hallway.

'This has to be a dream,' she thought, 'Then why am I feeling pain?'

The suit stopped and looked at her, before staring into her soul…

_This is the pain you are feeling in your soul, Second Child, _the raspy voice spoke to her, _Pain over your past and the pain you will feel in the future._

Asuka shook her head.

"Who or what are you?" she asked.

The suit smiled.

_You'll have to find out for yourself._

Asuka smiled, "I'll beat it out of you."

She then begun running down the hallway, as if in slow motion. She then noticed the area around her grow red, and that her clothing instantly became her plugsuit.

"I'll ask again," Asuka cried, "Who or what are you?"

_Who am I is not important?_ the suit spoke to her.

She then caught up to him, where she instantly slammed into a invisible wall around the suit, falling onto the red ground.

The suit then spoke to her directly.

"It's who you are," he said, "The ultimate failure!"

Asuka's eyes widened, before picking herself up from the floor, "What did you say?"

"You are incapable of piloting Unit-02," the suit said, "Your pride, ignorance and intolerance of those around you hinders your ability to control the Evanagelion. And now look where it has landed you."

The suit then looked at her, frowning.

"Do you remember how you got here?"

Asuka then gritted her teeth, being insulted by this insurance-company guy.

"Why you…?"

The suit smiled, "Or do you require a recap of events?"

The suit up ahead behind Asuka, which made her spin round to find that the hospital hallway was tearing itself apart. Asuka's eyes widened.

"What's going on?" she cried, turning back to…thin air.

The suit disappeared, Asuka quickly looked back, stepping back slowly. Bright light shone on her, causing her to put her hands over her eyes.

"Ah!" she cried, "What's happening?"

She put her hands down to find…Arael. He was at what remained at the hallway, with his wings spread out. Asuka's eyes widened…

"No," she cried, "NO!"

She could her the voices again, echoing from the Angel.

Come to me, darling. 

The Angel then transformed into energy, before rushing towards her.

"NOOOOOOO!" she screamed, "PLEASE DON'T!"

She then passed out, falling back into darkness.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Asuka asked softly to no one in particular.

Suddenly, the man in the suit appeared before her.

"Because you made me break my promise to an old friend to keep her son out of harms way," he said, frowning down at her, "I demand satisfaction and to get that, I will exploit your deepest, disturbing memories and turn them onto you."

"You mean," she begun, eyes widened, "Baka-Shinji?"

The G-Man nodded, "He is your species last hope and you have hindered him mentally and even physically. And now, as long as you are in this state of inactivity because of being beaten by Arael, I will make you suffer in more ways than one!"

Asuka, taking a stand, cried angrily, "By what? Torturing me? Intimidating me?"

The G-Man smiled, "No. THIS is intimidation!"

A flash of green light blinded her, causing her to shield her eyes. She opened her eyes…

And screamed.

She saw her: Her mother. Hanging herself from the rafters in her room at the hospital, as well as the doll. And this was the day that she would come to visit her. She saw the door open, and standing behind it was her…only younger.

"Oh God no!" the older Asuka moaned, sliding to the ground against the wall.

* * *

**_Asuka continued experiencing these continuous nightmares brought on by the G-Man, not just to torment her, but to numb her against the thoughts of her mother and her untimely death. Afterwards, during the NERV Incident the G-Man brought her out of her coma and begun evaluating her, seeing if she could handle an Evangelion and be enticed into working for him and his employers._**

**_She passed…_**


	8. File 6: Search for Yui

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

- Sorry for taking so long. Blame school and final exams!

* * *

File #5 – Search for Yui

* * *

_**The Black Mesa Research Facility; located in Black Mesa, New Mexico; was established 5 years before Second Impact. Then known as Station Zeta, it was working on prototype teleportation displacement technology. But during the Valentine's Conflict, it primary use by the United States government was to develop weaponry for the military as well as a missile complex to launch extremely long range nuclear missiles, which were put to use during the conflict. This put the displacement projects on hold.**_

_**After the war ended, the missile silos were decommissioned, as well as it's other military facilities including it's garrison. But research into weaponry and other scientific endeavours continued. By 2004, Station Zeta was made public and renamed Black Mesa Research Facility.**_

_**At this time, the facility had developed technology that would be put to use towards the construction of the Evangelion Units in order to fight the impending Angel attacks. Technology it developed included the Dummy Plugs, the D-Type equipment and weaponry including the Positron Cannon, which was given to the Japanese Strategic Self-Defence Force.**_

_**It had especially focused on Unit-01, secretly installing prototype displacement technology parts into the EVA, hoping it would activate with the lifeforce of a human being and to become able to cross into parallel worlds.**_

_**That human being was Yui Ikari, wife of Gendo Ikari, who in turn was a close friend of Dr. Wallace Breen, Administrator of Black Mesa. In the meantime, plans were made to land on and explore the borderworld, which would come to be known as Xen. The finest scientists would be selected for this historic expedition. Among those who would venture into the unknown were Doctors Rosenberg and Eli Vance.**_

_**They would use the top secret teleporation labs built that would eventually be abandoned to make way for the Lambda Complex, which would have finished construction by 2007.**_

* * *

Xen; also known as the borderworld Xen. It was once an intact world, where the Angels roamed freely upon it's surface, alongside other species of weird and fascinating wildlife. Now, it is mere fragments of scattered islands that used to be a planet. 

Floating above some of the islands was a large plateau, and a wide spacious area near the mouth of a cave. Suddenly, there was the sounds of buzzing electricity, before one flash of green later, there were 8 men clad in Hazardous Environment Suits, and teleportation transmitter equipment here.

"Is everyone accounted for?" one of the scientists asked.

"Walter here. Life-signs normal."

"Simmons accounted for."

"Vance."

"Peters here."

"Lombardi here."

"Kennedy ready and waiting."

"Simpson. Reporting for duty!"

"And I'm here," the lead scientist said, almost out of humour, "Rosenberg!"

A brief silence overtook the members of the expeditionary team as they looked around at where they were. They had finally ventured into the unknown, after all these years of work, they had finally arrived on possibly another plane of existence.

'This place really exists,' Rosenberg thought, staring in awe at the place.

Eli Vance was the first to break the silence.

"So this is the borderworld?" Eli queried.

"What a desolate place this is," Kennedy said, sounding young.

Walter was holding an Oxygen Meter, which he observed carefully.

"I'm detecting a concentration of o2 in the atmosphere," Walter said, "In other words, there is oxygen here."

They all took off their helmets, revealing themselves. Rosenberg took a deep breathing, inhaling 'fresh' air.

"We'll begin operations here immediately," Rosenberg begun, "Once me and Vance have scouted out the surrounding area, we'll beam the rest of the team and the equipment here."

He looked over the other scientists.

"Any questions?" Rosenberg asked.

They shook their heads.

"We will do so, right away," Birdwell said, a white-haired moustached scientist.

The scientists got to work, setting up the equipment they had brought with them, which consisted of a generator and the displacement triangulator transmitter. As the rest of the scientists worked setting the place, Rosenberg and Eli climbed a rock face towards the cave that led out of the area.

Helping Rosenberg up, Eli said, "A desolate but fascinating place."

He smiled at the lead scientist.

"Isn't it?"

"It sure is, Dr. Vance," Rosenberg said.

They stared down at the cave, which was slightly dark. They turned on their flashlights and stepped in. They saw first hand the type of fauna that grazed the sides of the cave and couldn't help but marvel…

"The plant life is unbelievable," Eli said, "I wouldn't mind looking at this under a microscope."

"I'm more interested at what's at the other end of this of this cavern," Rosenberg said, "I am expecting a brave new world to explore."

"Don't we all," Eli agreed.

They traversed to the other end, where they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Oh, my God!" Rosenberg said softly.

They saw a series of smaller islands floating in the distance, and they were above a bottomless void. Rosenberg blinked and adjusted his glasses, trying to comprehend what he was seeing.

"Is this really for real?" Rosenberg queried.

Eli smiled, seeing strange creatures flying in the distance, as well as other forms of life grazing on the islands.

"It is," Eli said.

Meanwhile back at the base camp, the other scientists finished setting up the equipment. Birdwell was behind the controls of the transmitter.

"Now," he begun, "Let's see if we can pin point our way back home."

He turned the dials until the machine buzzed. They all smiled; not realising that someone was watching them from the rocky hedges…someone that was human.

Suddenly, rocks fell from where this humanoid was watching them. All eyes turned towards the source.

"What?" Birdwell cried.

They didn't see anything.

"It's probably whatever wildlife grazes this godless place," Lombardi muttered, "We've already been here a quarter of an hour and I already hate it."

All eyes suddenly turned towards him.

"What?" he asked, scratching his forehead.

Eli and Rosenberg stepped out of the cave, seeing the progress below.

"Now we are in business," Rosenberg said, smiling.

* * *

**_The first teams were sent into the borderworld, mainly to study the plant life that grew on the floating islands. They met with little or no hostility from the wildlife there, as they started out to be rather docile, except for the headcrabs which lunged at them on sight, but were quickly terminated with the team's superior firepower. Samples of flora were kept away in the top-secret hydro labs where they continued to be studied. _**

_**Rosenberg was still a part of this early exploration project, which would end as quickly as it begun; after the results of Project E that commenced in NERV Japan.**_

* * *

In the cave near the campsite, Eli hummed to himself as he peered through his microscope at a sample of moss found from the bottom of a pond. Those waters can sure keep one going through the rest of day, if you drink or you bathe in it. 

'That reminds me,' he thought, 'I've got to get a bottle back through the portal to the hydro-labs.'

Rosenberg stepped into the cavern. Eli looked up from what he was doing.

"Rosenberg," Eli begun smiling, "Back so soon?"

He took his helmet off, revealing a dead serious look.

"Vance," he begun, "Project E has succeeded!"

Eli quickly turned towards him, "It has?"

Rosenberg nodded, "The test volunteer has been blasted somewhere on this plane. The Administrator wants us to find her immediately and bring her back to the real world."

Eli nodded, "It was bound to happen. I'll get a team ready."

"You do that."

Half an hour later, Eli and Rosenberg, accompanied by five other heavily armed scientists were standing in the middle of the camp.

"Weapons?" Rosenberg begun.

"Check!" the others said.

"Suits charged?" Eli said.

"Check!"

"Communications?"

"Check?"

"Objective?"

"Check!" the other confirmed.

'We've got the wife of Gendo Ikari himself out there,' Eli thought, 'I sure hope nothing goes wrong.'

They then walked out of the campsite and through the cave. The 5 scientists accompanying Eli and Rosenberg were armed with MP5 submachine-guns with attached grenade-launchers.

As the scientists traversed through the cavern, Rosenberg was deep in thought.

'Considering how big the borderworld is,' he thought, 'It may take a while in finding her.'

Eli, on the other hand, thought, 'I can't believe Project E was a success. But at the expense of a human life.'

They emerged out of the cave to the area with those little floating platforms of land. Eli sighed.

"Is everyone equipped with Long-Jump Modules?" he asked.

"Check!" the other scientists exclaimed.

Rosenberg leapt first, bounding off the islands to the other side, glad for his in the Hazard Course. Eli followed suit, before the other scientists followed.

Except for one. A young man new to the profession, who clutched his MP5.

'Godd#$#mit,' he thought, 'Should've stayed with mall security.'

"Ginnane!" another scientist yelled out to him, "We're waiting for ya'!"

The HEV Suit clad Security Guard nodded before taking a step back and jumping for the nearest island.

Suddenly, green lightning struck him…

"ARGHHH!" he screamed.

"GINNANE!" Rosenberg cried.

His body landed against the side of the island, before falling into the abyss below. The other scientists' eyes widened in horror.

"Look!" a scientist exclaimed, pointing up at the sky.

6 big-headed creatures floated in the air, as if meditating. They then fired energy projectiles from their foreheads down at them.

"THEY'RE ATTACKING US!" a scientist cried, "FIRE!"

The group except Eli and Rosenberg fired up at the creatures, managing to down on as they slowly descended.

"Move!" Eli cried.

They then turned around to find 4 gorilla-like creatures standing behind them.

Rosenberg's throat closed up in fear, not seeing these species before.

"Sweet J…"

Suddenly, the creatures struck him, sending him flying and landing on the ground near the edge, unconscious. He descended into darkness, somehow he could hear the sounds of machine-gun fire, screams, cries for help and growls, then complete silence.

His eyes opened slight to see he was being dragged by his feet alongside Eli, whose helmet had came off. He heard alien speech, which was a mix of soft and loud grunts.

'Why have they attacked us?' Rosenberg thought, 'We've haven't done anything hostile to them.'

Suddenly, they let go of them and raised their Hive-Hands, firing out of the corner of Rosenberg's eye. Rosenberg blacked out again, hearing the sounds of electricity, growls…and a young woman's voice.

Rosenberg came to a while later. His head felt 2 sizes too big and he felt like he was lying on moss, despite being clad in a Hazard Suit.

"You're awake," he heard a feminine voice say from the shadows.

"Wha…?"

He looked alongside him to find Eli, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Ms. Ikari?" Eli begun, "Is that you?"

A young Japanese woman, somewhere of about 27, stepped out of the shadows. She was dressed in what appeared to be a plugsuit.

"Yes it is, Eli," Yui said, smiling, "It's been a very long time."

Eli smiled, "It has."

Rosenberg rubbed his eyes, "You two know each other?"

Eli turned to him; "I studied alongside her at the Kyoto University in Japan. Our favourite subject was metaphysical biology and that contributed to the Evangelion projects."

Yui nodded, "And I can only assume that Station Zeta has finally got their displacement toys working."

Rosenberg nodded, "That is true. We've been sent to find you and bring you back to Earth."

Yui face looked glum, "That is going to be a problem."

Eli looked at her strange, "Why is that?"

"I'm needed here by it's populace."

Eli and Rosenberg looked at one another, then said as one…

"What?"

"This world has been enslaved and it's native species has been subjected to it's rule," Yui explained, "They need me to help them survive and to eventually escape to Earth in their whole numbers."

"What are you talking about, Yui?" Eli asked.

Yui turned to the entrance to cavern, and there was a reptilian looking bipedal creature holding a stick looking at them.

Rosenberg's eyes widened.

"Don't be afraid," Yui said, smiling softly, "He's a friend. He's their leader."

"The leader of who?" Rosenberg asked, almost alarmed.

The creature stepped out into the light, projected by the crystals embedded into the walls of the cave.

"The rest of your party has been slain by the slaves here on what's left of our once beautiful world," the creature said, "Most of us now belong to them. Us, Vortigaunts."

"Vortigaunts?" Rosenberg queried, "Is that what you are referred to?"

"Only this species," Yui said, "The chief here and his clan are the only ones free from the invaders. We're reduced to hiding now, while we are secretly building our own displacement field to escape to Earth."

"You're building your own teleporter?" Eli asked, eyes crossed.

The Chief Vortigaunt nodded, "We cannot continue working on it until the time when the enemy's presence from Xen is completely eradicated. Which I am distressed to say…"

He sighed.

"May take years."

Rosenberg nodded, "Anyway, we're here to escort Ms. Ikari back to the camp and to Earth."

Yui crossed her head, "I can't leave. These people need me here and besides, it's you that needs to leave Xen right away."

"Why is that?" Eli asked.

"The enemy knows you are here now," she explained, "And they will want to wipe out all human presence here, to safeguard their plans and ambitions for the future."

"You mean…?" Rosenberg begun.

Yui nodded.

"Oh my God!" he exclaimed, "We have to get everyone out of here now and warn the Administrator immediately."

"That sounds like a plan," Eli said.

Yui sighed, "I'm sorry you had to come out all this way for nothing."

Eli smiled, "That's alright. Anything to see you again as well as explore this fascinating place."

Yui returned his smile and nodded.

The Chief stepped forward, "I must advise you to make haste. The enemy's own breed of super-soldiers is scouring the world for you."

"Right," Rosenberg acknowledged.

They got up and Yui led them out of the winding cave, passing other Vortigaunts, not knowing that the next time they would see any more of these creature, they would be slaves to the enemy.

They left the cave, which had been subterranean, and found several Mantis ships in the air.

"Quietly," Yui said to them.

They dived a rock, allowing a Mantis to pass over them, then they broke for the nearest hill, which they cautiously navigated it to the other side.

They continued on like this to the base camp, stepping out of the cavern after navigating the floating islands…

"Oh my lord," Eli said softly.

Everyone was dead. They're corpses strung out all over the area and their blood matting the soil.

"I'm sorry," Yui said, eyes downcast.

Patrolling the area were 3 Gorilla-like aliens, which were observing the triangulator and the beacon technology curiously; one rubbed it's skull with it's Hive-Hand.

"How are we going to get past them?" Eli queried.

Yui jerked her head up suddenly, as if alert. She then looked over the hills where she appeared to be looking for something.

"Hey," Eli said, "Are you…?"

Yui then smiled at him.

"They've come to help?" she said, smiling.

Suddenly, Vortigaunts leapt from the hills above the campsite, on top of the Vortigaunts. They then begun to claw away at them, tearing their yellowish insides out.

"Now's our chance!" Rosenberg cried, "GO!"

They then hopped down from where they were hiding and ran up to the triangulator, thankfully the Alien Grunts not noticing, who were too busy pushing the Vortigaunt off them and and stuffing their entrails back inside.

Rosenberg filled with the alignment controls, trying to get the right signal.

"Come on!" he said, gritting his teeth, "Come on!"

One PING later…

"Yes!" Rosenberg cried, smiling, "We're going on!"

Suddenly, a Vortigaunt was thrown their way, knocking them down. One Alien Grunt was still alive, surrounded by the Vortigaunts bodies. It that roared at them, Yui in turn glared at the creature, which looked back with contempt.

The Grunt walked slowly towards them, then suddenly one sound of flesh being pierced later, it toppled over forwards. The Chief Vortigant stood behind them, holding his bloodied staff.

Yui smiled.

"I am never too old to stand up to the heat of battle," the Chief said.

Rosenberg and Eli looked at one another, then back at the Chief.

"Thanks very much," Rosenberg said.

"Think nothing of it, human," the Chief said.

Some time later, a portal was opened in the middle of the campsite. Yui turned to Rosenberg and Eli…

"The displacement experiments must not continue," Yui said, "Too much damage has already been done."

"We understand," Eli said.

"We'll convince the Administrator to axe the teleportation experiments immediately," Rosenberg promised, smiling, "And…er…"

Yui looked at him.

"We'll say that we found your…lifeless corpse," Rosenberg finished hesitantly.

Yui bowed her head in respect, "Thank you, Rosenberg."

She then turned to Eli.

"It's been an honour meeting you again, Dr. Vance," Yui said, stretching her hand forward.

Eli smiled and took it, shaking it firmly, "The honour is mine."

Rosenberg and Eli ran towards the portal, before taking one last look at Yui and the Chief Vortigaunt. They then jumped through together.

Yui and the Chief stood in the middle of the devastated camp. The Chief shook his head sadly, which Yui then turned to him.

"What is wrong?" she asked.

"I fear that the human race, with it's pride and greed, will continue to travel to our world and plunder our resources, which will eventually destroy all our hope of a future," the Chief explained.

Yui looked shocked, "Can nothing stop it?"

The Chief then looked at her.

"Only by a prophecy, thought long-dead, can save us now," the Chief said.

"Which prophecy?" Yui asked.

The Chief looked at her, before answering her.

"Of a Free Man who would rise to save us..."

* * *

**_  
Despite pleading to the Administrator, Dr. Breen, and having enough evidence to prove their word, Doctors Vance and Rosenberg were unsuccessful in stopping the displacement technology. Howver,the teleportation labs were decommissioned and the planned Black Mesa Research Facility railway station commenced construction on top of them._**

**_By this time, Dr. Breen was already on the payroll of the Universal Union, alongside Gendo Ikari. He did not tell Commander Ikari of his wife's reported demise, rather telling him that is still alive and under hostage by the Union._**

**_Vance and Rosenberg continued their work at the Black Mesa Research Facility, concentrating on projects that would eventually take them deeper into the unknown…_**


	9. File 7: Fuyutsuki's Redemption

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

File #7 – Fuyutsuki's Redemption

* * *

_**The organisation known as SEELE was the most powerful in the world. Established by the entity known as the G-Man and staffed by men chosen by 'employers', including Keel Lorenz, it served as his power base on planet Earth. It pulled the strings of the United Nations, GEHIRN, NERV and the research conducted at the Black Mesa Research Facility. Other known members of this puppet organisation included Dr. Wallace Breen and Gendo Ikari.**_

_**Believing the Supreme Commander's employers trusted him, Lorenz secretly turned to the Universal Union, agreeing to initiate an artificial Instrumentality which would wipe the planet off all life, ready to be remade by the Union and when humanity should 'return,' paradise would await them.**_

_**NERV was used for this grand task, with it's apprehension of the Angel known as Lilith and keeping it deep within the bowels of Terminal Dogma.**_

_**  
The G-Man knew all this was happening behind his back, but decided to, partly for amusement, to play along. After all, SEELE was an elaborate ploy to lure all those who seek to ally with Union so that in due time; they would be purged in order keep the G-Man's plans safe. Still, he ordered SEELE to launch the attack on Black Mesa to cover up the Resonance Cascade, much to their chagrin.**_

_**During Gordon Freeman's trip to Xen, Instrumentality went forward and all souls were merged into one 'perfect' being: The Rei/Lilith entity. When it was completed, only 4 being were lift on the planet: The pilots Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langely Sohryu; Gordon, who had returned from Xen; and the G-Man himself. Adrian Shephard was also spared from Instrumentality when he was detained somewhere off world.**_

_**Using his powers to bend time and space at his will, the G-Man sent Gordon back through him and to Tokyo-03, where it would be a few hours before Third Impact would hit. By this time, the Angel Nihilanth was dead and Black Mesa destroyed.**_

_**In this new time line, the G-Man prepared Gordon's new assignment to prevent Third Impact with military precision. Giving him his Hazard Suit and a arsenal of weaponry, and authorising NERV's next assignment with the help of his former associate who had unwisely followed Gendo down the dark road…**_

**_Kouzou Fuyutsuki, NERV's Sub-Commander. Who had regretted following Gendo and wished he could have finished him after the 16th Angel was destroyed…_**

* * *

As the clock situated on the wall in his office ticked, Kouzou sat at his desk going over some files. He didn't sleep much last night, not surprisingly what happened.

'He did not deserve such a horrible fate,' he thought, 'Even if he was an Angel.'

It has been a day since the Kaowra Nagisa allowed the Third Child Shinji Ikari to kill him using Evangelion Unit-01. After breaking into Terminal Dogma using Unit-02 and discovering that the Angel being held was not Adam but Lilith, the 18th Angel, he had felt his time was over. And so he allowed the only person he had ever grown close to, Shinji, to destroy him by crushing him within the palm of Unit-01's hand.

His phone then rang, which he look at briefly, before reaching for it…

"Hello? NERV."

_Greetings,_ the other line replied, sounding familiar.

"And who am I speaking too?" Kouzou asked.

_This is Dr. Wallace Breen,_ the other line replied, _Administrator of Black Mesa Research Facility._

Kouzou's eyes widened. He was alive…

'Godd#$#,' he thought.

He had heard that the Black Mesa Research Facility had been destroyed by the United States Military. He was glad for that, seeing how the unethical research going on there would be stopped. What he didn't expect was the man himself to be alive.

The one who was the first to turn to the Union, and who had dragged him and Gendo down with him.

_Am I speaking to Commander Ikari? _the other line replied.

"Actually," Kouzou said, "Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki?"

_Oh, _Breen replied, _I apologise then. I didn't know I would get your line instead of his._

"That is alright," Kouzou said, "I'll transfer you right way."

_Thank you, Sub-Commander._

He wished he wouldn't, but he didn't want to arouse Gendo's suspicion. He pushed a button on his phone and the call was shifted for Gendo's office instead. The line went dead and with a sigh of relief, he put the phone back down.

'How could I have gotten myself into this?' the former professor thought, almost lamently, 'How could I betray the both of them. Her most of all.'

He then recapped what had happened to him and what led to his position here.

Kouzou had been a long time associate of the entity known only as the G-Man, alongside his closest friend Yui Ikari. The G-Man had approached the both of them at GEHIRN and offered them employment with his organisation, in the interests of humanity's future. They accepted and in return, they found out of the truth behind the Second Impact and of the Union, who seeks to control the Universe.

The G-Man provided the technology GEHIRN used to conduct their Evangelion experiments, particularly Project E, which Yui's life was dramatically taken, despite his and the G-Man's advice not to become the test subject. Afterwards, the G-Man disappeared entirely, practically abandoning GEHIRN and leaving it to be reformed as NERV, which it was said he was still the Supreme Commander.

Then the unthinkable happened. Kouzou found that his oldest friend Gendo, Yui's husband, had been enticed into the Union through a threatening letter and private communications. Wanting to discover their plans for the future, Kouzou contacted the Union using the signal Gendo used to reach them and offered his services towards them, stating that Gendo had referred him to them.

They accepted him, which he later came to regret after realising what he had done. Though he learnt more about the Union and that they are a race of bloodsucking (that is, in terms of natural resources) techno-slugs that seek to enslave all forms of life and manipulate it to it's own ends; he had betrayed both Yui and the Supreme Commander.

It was only a matter of him before he would persuade the Japanese government to send in the JSSDF to break into NERV and wipe out everyone here. He awaited death with open arms.

'I'm sorry, Yui,' he thought, rubbing his forehead.

Suddenly, his phone rang again, almost startling him. He reached for it, and cautiously put it to his ear.

"Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki," he begun, "NERV."

_Mr. Fuyutsuki_, the other side of the phone replied.

Kouzou's eyes widened and he felt his heart pound against his chest, hearing that sinister raspy voice.

_It is good to hear your voice again_, the other line replied, _It has been far too long._

The Sub-Commander felt beads of sweat run down his face. It was the mysterious Supreme Commander of NERV himself.

"Si…sir!" he begun.

_You can relax, Mr. Fuyutsuki_, the G-Man said, _I have merely come to tell you that there is hope for you after all._

Kouzou felt his heartbeat slow down back to when it was 1 second before this phone call.

_No doubt you now know that Black Mesa has been destroyed, _the G-Man said, _The handiwork of the US Military._

"I've heard," Kouzou said.

_In due time, the same will happen to the NERV branches all over the world,_ the G-Man said, _NERV Japan will be hit the hardest._

"What?" Kouzou almost exclaimed.

_I have lost control of SEELE, _the G-Man said, _They think I don't know they are part of the Union, alongside Dr. Breen and Commander Ikari. But I do, and I plan to have them disposed off._

"That is a relief," Kouzou said.

_Before then, Mr. Fuyutsuki, _the G-Man said, _They will deploy the Strategic Self-Defence Force to assault NERV, alongside an infestation of creatures from the borderworld._

Kouzou's heartbeat picked up again.

"How…?" he begun, "How do they know?"

_Commander Ikari made it clear to SEELE he wishes to start the Human Instrumentality Project his own way, _the G-Man said, _That fool does not realise he has jut signed over Tokyo-03's ultimate destruction._

"But…how can a Xenian infestation happen here?" Kouzou asked.

The line was silent for a few seconds, before the G-Man replied, _It will be revealed in due time. However, as I have just said, there is hope._

"What is it?" Kouzou asked.

_I trust you know Dr. Gordon Freeman? _The G-Man asked.

"I do," Kouzou replied.

Kouzou had read up on all the members of the Black Mesa Science Team, especially one Gordon Freeman, whose father was part of the Katsuragi Expedition to Antarctica at the start of Earth's ever-slowing demise.

_I will be sending him over soon to you soon, _the G-Man said, _He is the key to this world's survival and you will greet him with open arms._

"Of course," Kouzou said, "Anything you say."

The G-Man wasn't finished, _And I am authorising NERV's experiment with Nililanth's S2 Organ. That fool Lorenz thinks I don't know where that piece of muscle come from. His ignorance will lead to his downfall._

He heard the G-Man smirk on the other end, _I'm sure my employers will now redeem you for your defection, even though you had the best intentions. But remember…_

Kouzou listened on…

_Some of the worst things in the world have been done with the best intentions._

Kouzou knew that was true. He heard the other line go dead, and couldn't help but smile.

'Yui,' he thought, happy, 'Everything is starting to look up. Your son has a future after all.'

* * *

**Sub-Commander Kouzou Fuyutsuki arranged for Gordon Freeman's transfer to NERV and afterwards during the NERV Incident Third Impact was halted with the destruction of the 2nd Angel Lilith.**

**Sadly, Fuyutsuki was killed. He had been shot by Gendo, blasted by a Race-X Shock Trooper, his corpse head-crabbed and reanimated, and finally put down for good by the team of Black Ops sent to 'sterilise' NERV and Tokyo-03.**

**And through that, he wore at smile towards his bitter end.**

* * *

I wish more people would review this story and my other fics on I would give me a sense of extreme well being and the knowledge that people like my stories.

_Feedback is welcome._

_- GamerJay_


	10. File 8: Freeman's Strife

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

_Thanks for the reviews, especially JayHawk._

* * *

File #8 – Freeman's Strife

* * *

**_Second Impact, caused the self-destruction in Antarctica triggered by the now famous Katsuragi Expedition, had brought a lot of pain and misery to planet Earth. This is not just by altering the eco-system negatively in almost all parts of the glove, but what it caused humanity to do next in it's aftermath, which will still last for years to come._**

_**Resources such as food, water and fuel slowly begun to dwindle everywhere on the planet and humanity, reeling from the destruction of Antarctica, began to fight one another other over these few precious resource, practically triggering a Third World War.**_

_**World Governments, environmental conservation groups, terrorist factions and all sorts of armed militant organisation all fought each other, causing the deaths of 15 of the Earth's population. Almost everybody suffered in losing a loved one, either due to the effects of starvation and thirst, or to being in the crossfire in this most destructive worldwide conflict, further fuelled by continuous religious dogma which would also have an impact in the years ahead.**_

_**The United States of America itself was under attack. As the government focused on keeping the peace overseas, the country was slowly tearing itself apart from the inside as differing factions fought one another over control of territory. One such conflict occurred near Seattle, Washington.**_

_**This was the home city of one Gordon Freeman: a Grade-A student who had lost his father to the Katsuragi Expedition and who had already felt his life was shot to hell and believed things couldn't get much worse.**_

_**He was only 13 years old…and it did.**_

* * *

13 year old Gordon Freeman laid on his bed, reading his Second Impact edition of Science Monthly while eating a bag of crisps. He observed every little detail of the article, which was about the title subject.

It said how a meteorite slammed into Antarctica, destroying it completely and that is what caused the planet to spiral what could be considered Armageddon. But Gordon didn't believe that.

The part of the meteorite, that is.

'That can't be right,' he thought, 'That can't be possible. Sure a meteorite passed near the Earth, but it slamming into Antarctica…'

He wiped the crumbs off his bed.

'They have got to be kidding.'

Gordon flipped a page, came across the article on the only survivor of the research expedition to Antarctica, Misato Katsuragi, and had been rescued by the Hazardous Environment Combat Unit. He became saddened upon the fact his own father was part of that expedition and how he was completely wiped off the face of the Earth during that explosion.

His feelings perked up when he saw a pic of Misato Katsuragi herself. A photo that was taken before the expedition.

'Wow,' he thought, smiling, 'She's cute.'

Suddenly, he heard the door to the apartment open and slam shut.

"Gordon?"

He heard his mother cry out. He quickly dropped his magazine and left his room.

"Mum?"

Gordon found her in her room, quickly piling clothes into a suitcase. She turned to him.

"Pack some things!" she exclaimed, her face that of fear, "We're leaving."

Gordon was hesitant, not seeing her face like this since dad died, "Why, mum?"

"JUST DO IT!" she cried.

Gordon cringed and ran to his room, where he got out a suitcase. He turned on the radio while he went through his clothes drawers.

He listened to it…

_This is CNN Radio with Jay Gamers, bringing to you breaking news from around the globe._

Gordon heard the voice of Mr. Gamer's, the author-turned-news anchorman.

_Once again the People's Republic of China has angered the United Nations after blowing up half of Taiwan and it's ruling Guomindang government. The Chinese government has expressed justification for it's month-long bombardment of the island, causing the deaths of 10,000 people and the complete eradication of it's government._

Gordon heard on as piled in clothing, all just casual wear…

_Meanwhile, more violence last night in Palestine, where Israeli troops have taken control of the Gaza Strip, leaving thousands homeless and the hopes of a peace in the Middle East broken. Civil strife in Australia as it's territories continue to fight over control of the capital and in local news…_

He stacked his favourite books into his case as he continued to listen…

Greenpeace continues it's war of 'conservation' against the government. It's spokesman-turned warlord, the so-called Mr. Green, says that he and his followers will not rest until all shall learn to respect mother nature and what it has left to offer of this stricken world.

Gordon closed his case, remembering that Greenpeace was no longer a peaceful conservation group in the 90s, but a fanatical eco-terrorism group controlled by an overly crazy mind.

(A/N: I support Greenpeace and their efforts to conserve our world. I'm just having fun here with the possibilities of a post-apocalyptic Earth with everyone against each other.)

The President has advised citizens of Seattle to leave their homes and evacuate immediately, to avoid the continuing fighting between Greenpeace 'Greenie' Troops and the dispatched Marine Corp. We will continue to broadcast as much as time permits.

Suitcase in hand and forgetting to turn the radio off, he left the room, where his mother was waiting.

_This is Jay Gamers, reporting for CNN Radio._

Gordon's mother saw her son with his suitcase packed.

"You ready?" she asked.

Gordon nodded, before opening the door to find other people tearing down the hallway, directed by M4 carrying Marine, clad in Mark-1 Powered Combat Vests.

"C'mon, ma'am!" a Marine called out to her, "The trucks' waiting for you."

Escorted by the kindly Marine, Gordon and his mother ran down the hallway, suitcases in hand.

Meanwhile a few blocks down the road, Marine's took position across a line of cars as cover. 2 Marines clad in gasmasks squatted behind a red car.

"Hey, Sarge?" one of them said.

"What is it, Private?"

"Are you sure their gonna use gas?" the younger Marine asked.

"They will, private!" the sergeant replied, "Remember back at Fort Bradley?"

"I do," the younger Marine moaned, "All those melted bodies. Makes me want to be sick!"

"Yeah!" another soldier, an African-American wielding a M-60 growled, "All the more to blow their little Greenie asses away!"

"Don't worry, Tower," another Marine said, smiling and patting him on the shoulder, "You'll get your chance!"

Suddenly, the sergeant's radio cackled. He reached for it.

"Talk to me!" he exclaimed.

_This is Major Cubbage, _the other line replied, _Is this Sergeant Robins?_

The sergeant's eyes widened, "I'm sorry, sir. This is Robins, sir."

_GP troops are moving down on your position, _Cubbage said, _Hold them off for as long as you can._

"We'll give em' Hell, sir," Robins cried, "Robins out!"

Suddenly, they heard gunfire sound off around them.

"WEAPONS READY!" Robins cried.

Back at the apartment block, Gordon and his mother ran down the stairway.

"Why couldn't we take the lifts?" his mum argued with the Marine.

"Too risky, ma'am," the Marine replied.

Suddenly, the sound of an explosion shook them off their feet.

"F#$#!" the Marine cursed, "They're here!"

Gunfire echoed downstairs, the Marine loaded his M4.

"Stay close," he said to Gordon and his mum.

They saw at the bottom of the stairs some guy with a green bandanna around his head, armed with a H&K Submachine-gun.

"Get back!" the Marine cried, raising his rifle and firing at the Greenie, downing him.

Suddenly, his radio cackled.

Carey, we got Greenies in the perimeter. Keep your guard up.

The Marine Carey acknowledged that transmission and turned to Gordon and his mother.

"We've got to move!" Carey cried.

They entered the lobby where they found hundreds of panicked civilians barge out the doors, amidst gunfire echoing around them coming from the outside. Gordon, mother and Carey also ran out.

'No,' Gordon thought.

It was a war zone that came about so fast. Buildings were burning, people running for their lives, Marines and Greenpeace fanatics firing at each other amongst cars, sandbags and buildings. Apaches flew in the distance, before being shot down by rocket propelled grenades.

"Jeez Laweez!" Carey cried.

A building exploded, sending shrapnel their way. Mother pushed Gordon down, lying on top of them, while Carey was struck by a falling piece of metal, tearing through his chest. He fell backwards, dead.

"Oh God," Gordon's mother cried, "Gordon, we have to go, NOW!"

Once the dust settled, they could see all the Greenpeace troops converge on the Marines, guns blazing. The Marine fought back viciously, among them this one guy armed with an M-60 Heavy Machine-gun.

"C'MON, YOU TREE-HUGGING BASTARDS!" Tower cried, "HUG LEAD!"

The Marine was firing wildly at the GP fanatics, all the while laughing his head off. The heat of war had affected his mind greatly, which showed in the while he mowed down enemies like if they were weeds.

Gordon and his mother ran from cover from the hotel and over the destroyed cars, bullets whizzing past them.

"WHY ARE THEY SHOOTING AT US?" Gordon cried.

"DON'T LOOK BACK!" Mother cried.

They ducked into an alleyway, which they saw badly injured Marines laying against the walls, being treated by Medics. The cries and sounds of pain were starting to wear down Gordon's nerves.

"Mum," he begun, tugging at her arm, the smell of blood and burnt flesh seeping into his nostrils..

A Marine noticed them…

"Hey," he begun gruffly, "Are you injured?"

Mother shook her head.

"Then get the hell out of here," he cried, "We need all the space we can get!"

"But the fighting is only metres away!" Gordon cried.

"Hey kid, lady, if you want evac, head for the trucks down the end of this alleyway!" he exclaimed, bending down towards a fallen Marine, checking his pulse, "We can't hold civvies here."

"Where?" Mother cried, holding onto Gordon.

"THERE'S A BUNCH OF TRUCKS TRANSPORTING NON-F#$#ING-COMBATANTS OUT OF THIS DAMN PLACE," he practically screamed, "NOW I ADVISE YOU TO BE ON THOSE TRUCKS AND STOP BOTHERING ME!"

Not wanting to get on the bad side of an agitated Marine, Gordon and his mother ran down the alley, stepping over the downed Marines. The sounds of artillery and carpet bombs shook the ground.

Suddenly, they head the screams of terrified civilians up ahead. They looked around the corner…

"Oh my God!" Mother said softly

They saw civilian trucks being bombed by Greenies from the rooftops. Marines, desperate to protect the people, fired up at them. A truck was way ahead of the others was not drawing any attention.

"Come on, honey!" Mother cried, taking his hand.

They ran to the truck, which was almost full. A Marine on board saw them.

"COME ON!" the Marine cried, "GET ON BOARD!"

Seeing their ticket out of this hell on Earth, they ran towards it. Suddenly, Gordon felt time slow down around him, before his senses went haywire.

"ARGHHHH!" he cried out.

"GORDON!" his mother also cried out.

He had been shot in the leg. He fell down onto the floor, his mother above him.

"GET UP," she cried, "PLEASE!"

Her eyes then softened as they heard another gun shot, and blood splatter all over Gordon's shirt. His eyes then widened when he realised that his mother had been shot.

She collapsed over him, her ragged breathing growing slower by the second. Tears begun to form in his eyes.

"Mother?"

She didn't respond.

"MOTHER!"

She was dead. Gordon cried out, tears rolling down his cheeks. He then passed out from the shock of losing his mother, and being shot in the leg.

Deep in his conscience, he could hear the sounds of gunfire, people screaming, explosions, then silence. His eyes then opened groggily, to see a Greenie trooper standing near him, AK-47 in hand.

"God," Gordon heard him say, "They didn't say anything about shooting civilians."

His head then jerked upwards, raising his rifle. The sound of a M-60 was heard, and his head practically exploded, before a black soldier kicked down the still standing headless body.

"Motherf#$#er," Tower muttered, looking down at the Greenpeace fanatic he just blew away.

He then looked down at Gordon, eyes wide.

"Oh shit!" he said, before calling out, "MEDIC! WE GOT A LIVE ONE HERE! GET YOUR OVER HERE!"

He then bent down towards him, putting a hand on his forehead.

"You're gonna be all right, kid," Tower said, smiling reassuringly.

Gordon then passed out.

Looking over the city from his personal helicopter, the entity known as the G-Man watched the fighting from below, while talking into his cell phone.

"As expected, humanity is tearing one another apart over the self-destruction of Adam and the dwindling resources of this once proud world," he begun, "If this planet manages to survive this conflict, then maybe we will have future plans for it."

He then peered down to see the destroyed convoy below, with bodies of civilians lining the road, ready to put away in body bags.

"They do not care who they kill. If it's a platoon of soldiers or a family of 4, they just do not care."

He then noticed a boy on a stretcher being put into a medical Humvee. He then smiled.

"On second thoughts," he said, "There is hope for this world after all. The son of Dr. Freeman has survived after all. We will continue to monitor him until further notice."

The G-Man then put away his phone and disappeared in a green flash, mere seconds before a rocket shot down his helicopter.

* * *

**_Gordon Freeman was devastated upon hearing the news of his mother's death. On that day, he swore to devote his life to science in conquering war and death forever, and which led him to his future job as part of the Black Mesa Research Facility Science Team, then the saviour of the Earth and the one who would prevent Third Impact. _**

_**Private Tower of the United States Marine Corp fought for the rest of this war, not being eligible for promotion beyond First Class because of his borderline psychotic tendencies. But he was eventually transferred to the elite Hazardous Environment Combat Unit, where unfortunately 11-years later he would be presumably killed during the Lamda Incident, where the HECU would be called upon to detain.**_

_**This conflict ended one year later, it's peace treaty being signed by all governments, groups and armed faction on what would be called the Valentine's Treaty, as it is not only signed on that particular day, but also symbolising man's love for his brother, enough to put down his weapon.**_

_**Hence, this war would be known in textbooks in the future as The Valentine's Day Conflict, where all of humanity fought one another and eventually stopped on this day.**_


	11. File 9: A Traitor's End

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

File #9 – A Traitor's End

* * *

_**Ryouji Kaji, better known by his last name, was an employee alongside the entity known as the G-Man, who in turn was the Supreme Commander of SEELE. He became in touch with the G-Man during his time in University alongside Misato Katsuragi, who was also involved with the G-Man and would become a high-ranking officer with NERV Japan, and with Ritsuko Akagi, who would become head of NERV's Science Team. Despite being intimately involved with both Misato and Ritsuko, they had no idea of his connections to the otherworldly G-Man. **_

_**The secretive group of government assassins, the Black Operatives, trained him and he was used in assignments all over the world, all involving monitoring NERV. He was once sent to Black Mesa itself, on a routine 'government inspection.' Eventually, The G-Man sent Kaji to NERV Japan to keep an eye on Gendo Ikari's growing ambitions, which were fuelled by the Commander's desire to be reunited with his wife.**_

_**But Kaji had his own intentions, as he was not in favour of the G-Man's employer's plans towards preserving the Earth their own way. He begun to play both SEELE and NERV off against one another, in an attempt to cause confusion among the Keel Lorenz, the other SEELE councillors, the G-Man's enigmatic employers, Gendo Ikari and even the G-Man himself, in order to draw them into submission. All the while gaining the trust of Gendo, the pilots and his former flame Misato.**_

**_Eventually the G-Man, already knowing of his plans, saw Kaji as a threat to his employers and ordered his termination, which was with extreme prejudice. The Black Ops, Kaji's_** **_former brothers-in-arms, were called in to put him down._**

**_Among this death squad was Agents Nicholson and Williams, who would be sent in the future to Black Mesa and would also manage to escape intact and with their limbs._**

* * *

The man put down the phone as he sat in his apartment, wiping the sweat off his brow. He had just made his last phone call to his one-time love Misato Katsuragi, who he had just managed to reconcile with.

He knew his time was near. He knew that they would be coming for him, the people who trained him and equipped him for his assignment here in Japan. They would show no mercy towards him and would make him suffer to his last breath.

'I'm sorry it has to come to this, Misato,' he thought.

He walked over to his desk and opened a drawer, which he produced a 9mm handgun. He cocked it and holstered it under his shirt. He knew Nicholson and Williams, his former colleagues, would be sent after him.

'You guys aren't taking me down without a fight,' he thought again, determined.

Meanwhile across town, a black van was en-route towards Kaji's apartment. In the driver's seat was Agent Williams, alongside Nicholson, whom had his mask pulled up from his face to eat a packet of salted peanuts.

"For God's sake, Nicholson," Williams said, "Eat with your mouth closed."

"I'm in charge of this operation," Nicholson simply replied, "And don't behave like my mother."

"Are we almost there?" Williams asked, hands on the wheels.

Nicholson reached for the map, and the coordinates written on a notepad.

"Yep," Nicholson replied, "Just up ahead."

The van soon stopped a few metres from the apartment.

"Alright!" Nicholson exclaimed, "This is were that rat-bastard lives!"

The van then pulled into the apartment's garage, where Nicholson and Williams stepped out and slammed the door, armed with M4s with attached grenade launchers. Williams banged on the side of the van, where 4 other Black Ops barrelled out.

"Ok," Nicholson begun, "You two shoot him high…"

He indicated Williams and another Black Ops.

"You three shoot him low…"

He pointed to the other 3 Black Ops, before loading up his Carbine.

"I'm gonna shoot him right through his heart!"

They made their way out of the garage and took the stairs up to the floor where Kaji lived.

"Apartment 665," Williams said.

"The neighbour of the beast," a Black Op commented, "Just like what our situation practically is."

"Beastly?" another Black Op asked.

"Exactly."

"Hey pipe down," Nicholson ordered, "We got a colleague to frag and a world to save."

"Yes sir."

Sitting in his apartment, Kaji could hear the footsteps of armed men bearing down on him. He eyed the window across the room. He contemplated high tailing it to Misato's apartment, but…

'I can't get her involved with these bastards,' he thought, 'I better get out of town completely.'

The Black Ops were outside his door, guns ready. Williams was before the door, with his foot on it.

'3…2…1,' he thought, before thrusting and kicking the door down.

They charged in and begun filling the room with lead…

"SAY YOUR PRAYERS, TRAITOR!" Williams cried.

They stopped firing after a few seconds, and noticed they hit nothing. They moved into the dark flat, scouring it. Nicholson noticed the window was open. He ran towards it, expecting to see Kaji running down the street.

But he didn't.

"Where'd he go?" a Black Op exclaimed.

"Tear this place apart," Nicholson ordered, "He couldn't have escaped us that easily."

"Yes sir,"

What they didn't see was Kaji gripping the upper corner of the room, concealed in the shadows.

'Definitely Nicholson and Williams,' he thought, 'Its time to run.'

He then dropped down and run to the door. Williams spun around.

"HEY!" he cried, "THERE HE IS!"

Kaji dove out the door, bullets flying above his head. He ran down the hallway past the other doors.

"TARGET'S MOVING FAST!" Nicholson cried into his radio, "ALL UNITS, PREPARE TO INTERCEPT HIM!"

The Black Ops tore out of the apartment and pursed Kaji down the hallway, the guy himself running as fast as he can. He saw the stairs up ahead to the side, before another Black Op dove in front on him. Kaji pulled out his gun and fired, downing the assassin.

Seeing how the building is probably full of Black Ops, he decided to just run straight for the window…and dive through it; he gritted his teeth and covered his eyes as he smashed through the glass.

He fell 3 feet before landing in a pile of garbage sacks.

'Thank God for garbage sacks,' he thought, knowing people in his building would toss their garbage bags out their windows.

Gunfire erupted from the windows, which people heard on the streets and begun to panic, running for their lives. Kaji got off the garbage sacks and begun running down the street, his heart pounding against his chest.

He then saw someone getting into his car.

'No choice,' he decided, tearing the guy away and jumping in.

"HEY, F#$#ASS!" the civilian cried, then suddenly ran when a bullet tore through the back windshield and right past Kaji's ear.

He turned the keys and put the pedal down, speeding off with his head down, avoiding the bullets that were still coming at him from the masked assassins on the streets.

"Shit!" Williams exclaimed holding his assault rifle smoking, "Stinking Angel bait got away!"

Nicholson turned to his radio, "Mathers?"

Right here, sir, the other line replied. 

"Intercept target and eliminate him right away," Nicholson ordered.

_Yes sir._

Kaji breathed a sigh of relief as he sped away in his jacked car, not caring if he was going over the speed limit.

'That was close,' he thought.

Suddenly, a bullet tore through windshield.

"SHIT!" he cursed.

A black mustang was on his tail, the Assassin in civvy clothing holding onto the wheel with one hand while his other held a Beretta, firing it.

'Now what?' he thought.

He then remembered his gun, but this wasn't the time to use it, as he was swerving in and out of traffic, the Black Op still firing at him.

'Oh what the hell…!' he thought.

Gripping the steering wheel with one hand, he carefully leaned out the window, his gun in his other hand. He then focused…and fired.

The bullet hit his pursuer in the neck, where the assassin then took both his hands of the wheel and crashed through a shop window.

"YEAH!" he cried, happy.

He then quickly put his eyes back on the road, where they quickly widened…

"Oh f#$# me!"

There was roadblock up ahead, with police cars lined with Black Ops masquerading as police officer, and armed with Uzis.

"He's not stopping," one of the assassins said to the other.

"He had his chance!" the other replied, gritting his teeth and preparing to use his double-fisted weapons.

They then begun firing at him, where Kaji kept his head down and did a 180º spin, going back where he was.

"That smart-ass MOTHERF#$#ER!" an assassin cursed.

They continued firing at Kaji, leaving his car completely filled with holes.

'God, they really want me dead,' he thought.

He continued driving down the streets, foot completely down on the wheel. This was probably the worst day in his life.

"C'MON!" a Black Ops/Police Officer cried, "AFTER HIM!"

Suddenly, his communicator beeped.

"Wilkins here!" he begun.

_Wilkins,_ the other line begun, _This is Captain Nicholson. We've just received new orders from the top._

"Yes sir," he begun, "What is it, sir?"

_The top wants Kaji alive for a little longer, _Nicholson replied, _Then he will be dealt with after his purpose is done._

"Er…" Wilkins stumered, before saying, "Yes sir."

* * *

**_Kaji survived that little encounter with the Black Ops, but his good luck didn't last. Later on, he was cornered by a Black Ops posing as a NERV employee and was shot. His body was never found. For all the right reasons…_**

_**Because he was held captive by the entity known as the G-Man and the men and women of the Black Operatives. He was put in stasis years after the NERV Incident, only to be awaken when the Universal Union finally landed on Earth…**_

* * *

****

The man felt freezing water contact with his face, instantly bringing him out of unconsciousness.

"Wha…?" he begun.

The last thing he remembered was been cornered in the dark, before feeling lead hit him in the back. It couldn't have been Misato; she had a different kind of gun to the assassin, he could tell by the sound of the weapon fired. His thoughts were interrupted when he found he was tied to a chair, cuffs around his hands.

He looked around and found he was some kind of warehouse, where a bright light shone on him. He saw two guys: An orange-haired man and a brown haired man with a blond streak, both in their late 20s. The brown-hair was holding a bucket, dripping with cold water.

"That woke him up," orange-hair commented.

Kaji smirked slightly, "Nicholson and Williams. I knew **_he_** would send you two dogs after me."

He felt a fist slam against his face, drawing blood from nose. Williams felt his hand.

"Is that the best you can do?" Kaji asked, glaring at the former Computer Tech-turned-Government Assassin.

Suddenly, a large door opened in the warehouse, revealing a bright light, and a silhouette of a familiar looking figure, which was holding a briefcase.

"No, Mr. Kaji," the figure begun, "It's only the start."

Nicholson and Williams produced 2 baseball bats as Kaji's eyes widened, seeing that it was the entity known as the G-Man.

"You disappoint me," the G-Man said, frowning, "You were simply assigned to NERV Japan to monitor Commander Ikari's growing separatist behaviour, not to cause confusion among my employers. And NERV and SEELE for that matter."

Kaji spat blood, before replying, "You don't scare me with this Gestapo crap! NERV will find me and they'll turn against you."

"NERV is destroyed, asswipe!" Nicholson exclaimed, "We saw to it personally."

Kaji's eyes widened, "No…you didn't…?"

"Relax," Williams said, "Your girlfriend's safe. She's in the cooler until she is assigned her first mission."

Kaji couldn't believe it. Misato has been 'hired' by these creeps. He felt his world come crashing down. NERV was destroyed; SEELE probably as well, seeing as it no longer serves a purpose and the G-Man just recruited the only person he ever loved.

"What…are you going to do with me?" Kaji asked, feeling his bravery slip away.

The G-Man smiled, "We are going to abandon you here, where **_they _**will see to your ultimate demise. But first…"

Williams and Nicholson stepped closer, patting their bats.

"…my colleagues will soften you up."

Kaji closed his eyes as he felt Nicholson strike him across the head.

"Here's what Black Ops do to traitors, Kaji," Nicholson cried.

5 minutes later, Kaji's was lying on the floor, a bloody mess and still tied to the chair. Williams brushed his hands together as they looked down at their handiwork.

Suddenly, Nicholson's radio beeped.

_Captain. Combine troops are en-route to your position. We have to pull out immediately, over._

Nicholson turned to the G-Man…

"They're on their way, sir," Nicholson reported.

The G-Man nodded, "Let us be on our way, gentlemen."

Nicholson and Williams took one last look at the barely alive Kaji, before following the G-Man out of the warehouse. The last thing that could be seen before the door closed was the G-Man smiling.

Kaji was engulfed in darkness, where the only light shone from the windows at the top of the warehouse. 2 minutes later, the door was blown apart, where strange-looking soldiers clad in black gasmasks and armour ran in.

Kaji could hear their radio communications among themselves. One of them walked up to him and looked down.

"Ryouji Kaji," he said, "NERV scum!"

The soldier aimed his modified H&K Submachine-gun with Grenade Launcher at his head…

…and pulled the trigger!

* * *

**_Kaji was terminated by the Union, known to humanity as the Combine, during the 7-Hours War, which will end in a massive victory for the Union, which would take over the Earth and subject it's people to it's harsh regime._**

_**The human race only now waits for a hero to return.**_


	12. File 10: Ibuki's Survival

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

_Be advised, loyal readers, if you haven't read EVA-Life yet (and you should have), this may contain spoilers._

_Another thing…I haven't watched Evangelion for a long time. An unknown assassin in the shot Kaji, and they didn't find his corpse. And some people have assumed he didn't die at all._

_That is correct, right?_

_- GamerJay_

* * *

File #10 – Ibuki's Survival

* * *

**_NERV Japan was the largest and the most technologically superior of all the branches sanctioned by SEELE, in turn sanctioned by the United Nations and influenced by the entity known as the G-Man. It was formed after the split of GEHIRN and the activation of Evangelion Unit-01 during Project E._**

_**Located in Tokyo-03 almost a mile underground, it was the second-best secured and defended facility next to the Black Mesa Research Facility, which was also connected to; the latter providing technological support through materials created there. One piece of technology was the dummy plug artificial pilot system.**_

_**Men and women of great intellect and technology experience was handpicked all over Japan to staff NERV. Among these were Maya Ibuki, 24 year old Masters graduate from, ironically, the Kyoko University, where technicians Makato Hyuga and Shigeru Aoba also attended. She was a bright young woman who made operating a computer and keeping the MAGI system in NERV intact her biggest priority. **_

_**After the Lambda Incident in Black Mesa in the new timeline created by the G-Man, by reversing Third Impact, which hit the Earth while Gordon Freeman was at Xen; the Supreme Commander of SEELE authorised NERV's final experiment: The re-activation of Evangelion Unit-01's teleportation devices embedded within it. Unit-01 had blasted Yui Ikari, Gendo Ikari's wife, to Xen during Project E.**_

_**The experiment, handled by none other than Gordon Freeman, caused what is now known as the NERV Incident, opened another gateway into Xen which it's creatures, driven by the instinct to kill and to populate, flooded the NERV complex, bringing with it slow, agonising death. The security personnel were quickly taken off guard and it's civilian staff were set upon and killed.**_

_**To make matters worse the G-Man, wanting to distract Gendo Ikari from starting Third Impact alongside the alien invasion, ordered the Prime Minister of Japan to deploy the Japanese Strategic Self-Defence Force to purge the site. He neglected to inform the JSSDF of an alien invasion and they in turn were soon overwhelmed.**_

_**Maya Ibuki and her colleagues had volunteered to stay in the NERV main control room to continue monitoring the facility and working whatever was left of the security system. Alien Grunts had smashed into control and begun killing all the technicians within it. Makato had a grenade and detonated it, the blast throwing Maya from control.**_

**_She was only knocked unconscious, not killed…_**

* * *

All was silent in the stricken NERV facility. The blood on the walls begun to dry and the corpses lay silent and undisturbed, until any wandering Headcrab fancied taking it over. The creatures had now retreated to the lower depths of the facility, licking their wounds and preparing to strike once again.

Most of the fighting was now restricted to the surface; as a bespectacled man in a Hazard Suit, a violet-haired NERV official, a timid teenage boy, a redhead and her berserk Evangelion tore into the military.

Lying outside the blackened control room was a black-haired young woman, with someone else's blood splattered on her uniform. A small gash was on her forehead and her face slightly peaceful, as she was completely inactive.

Suddenly, her eyes shot open…

"ARGHHHHHH!"

She quickly backed up against the wall, holding herself tightly, remembering how she got in this situation. Tears begun to well in her eyes, remembering that her friends were now dead, practically torn to pieces by the alien invaders that came from the core of Evangelion Unit-01.

'Makato, Shigeru, Sempai,' she thought, that last bit about her superior Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, 'I'm so sorry!'

She tried standing up, but the pain of being from an explosion brought her down. She gritted her teeth as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt like she was going to vomit, seeing the gore-splattered walls before her…and a headcrab.

Her eyes widened as she saw the crab make it's way towards her. She begun to back away from it, reaching for anything to defend herself with. Her hand came across a 9mm Pistol.

She grabbed it and aimed at the alien, before pulling the trigger. The bullet hit the crab and stunned it, but it still walked up to her. It then leapt at her…

Maya fired again…and it's lifeless form smacked against hr body. She grunted slightly, before standing up, bearing the pain. She held her gun in one hand as her other was up on the way, keeping her balanced.

She slowly made her through the hallway leading from control, animal like growls echoing around the hallway. She knew they were coming for her and the sooner she takes some painkillers, the more chance she'll get of surviving.

Soon, she reached the infirmary…and practically fell through it's blown out door.

"Oh God help me," she moaned.

She quickly reached for the medicine cabinet and grabbed a small case full of syringes. She made out the label…

PAIN SUPRESSANTS – TAKE ONLY IF NEEDED

She smiled and opened it, producing a threatening looking hypodermic needle. It was already filled with serum and she aimed it at her leg. She closed her eyes and thought of something nice as she drove it into her leg.

She gritted her teeth as she injected it's contents into herself. About a few seconds later, she pulled out…and passed out.

Meanwhile, a lone JSSDF Soldier tore through the hallways of NERV, submachine-gun in hand.

"GET BACK YOU FREAK!" he screamed, firing at the HoundEyes after him.

He reloaded his gun and continued firing, knocking off the Xenian dogs. He felt his side, it being moist.

"F#$#!" he cursed, remembering he got hit by a rebounding bullet in that firefight in the EVA Cages, then suddenly remembering there's a infirmary nearby.

Lying on the floor in the infirmary, Maya willed herself back to consciousness. She felt incredibly high…

'Must be the drugs,' she thought, not feeling anything from about 5 minutes ago.

She picked up her gun from the floor and, remembering her time at the target range, cocked it. She got up, using the wall as leverage. Suddenly, the infirmary door opened to reveal a JSSDF Soldier.

Maya's eyes widened. These guys were meant to back up NERV at time of trouble, now they were here to kill them. She raised her gun…

"HEY!" the Soldier cried, panicked at seeing a NERV Tech with a gun, "DON'T SHOOT!"

She didn't listen, seeing that these people have already killed her colleagues. She fired, hitting him in the forehead. He fell backwards, his brains splattered on the wall.

Maya suddenly felt cold. She had just shot a human being.

'It was either him or me,' she thought, 'It was either him or me!'

Panic swept over her as she thought that phrase over and over again, reassuring herself. She stepped out of the infirmary and cautiously over the dead Grunt's corpse. She felt horrible, being in a place like this.

And not to mention alone as well, her only company is the corpses of both NERV and JSSDF personnel scattered everywhere. She felt like she was going to throw up, but she fought to keep it down.

Keeping her finger on the trigger, Maya walked through the hallways slowly.

'The emergency elevator,' she thought, 'It's my only chance!'

She turned a corner, when suddenly there was one of those bipedal lizard creatures. The ones that killed Shigeru.

It cried at her, before charging up. Maya dove back around the corner, avoiding the energy blast. She then dove from hiding and fired at the creature, hitting it square in the eyes. It squealed and died, but Maya still shot at it until she went through the clip.

'Real smart, Maya,' she thought, 'You just wasted your bullets.'

She then heard loud hollering behind her.

'Oh God,' she thought.

She then ran for it, not caring where she was going, but to get away from the source of those horrific sounds as possible.

She then saw another NERV Guard, armed with an assault rifle. He was standing near a door, gun trained on her.

"DON'T MOVE!" he cried.

Maya recognised the guard, covered in blood.

"Kenji!" she cried, "It's me."

Kenji lowered his rifle.

"God, Maya," he gasped, "I thought you were dead."

He then saw several HoundEyes barrelling down behind her.

"GET DOWN!" he cried.

He then fired at the aliens, his bullets tearing through what appeared to be their eyes, killing them and splattering yellow, which mixed with the red already on the floor and walls.

"That was close," he said, wiping his forehead.

Kenji then bent down and helped Maya onto her feet.

"We have to get out of here," Maya cried, "We have to get out of this facility!"

"The service lift is just behind this door," he replied, "I've picked up radio transmission that Dr. Freeman has taken on the entire JSSDF. We can escape while they're occupied with that one-man army!"

Maya nodded.

"Lets go!" Kenji said, pushing a button and opening the door.

Where right behind it was a bipedal one-eyed greenish insect-like creature with about 4 arms and was carrying what appeared to be a blue cockroach as a gun.

"WHAT THE…!"

Suddenly the Shock Trooper dove forward and grabbed Kenji.

"F#$#! NO!" he cried, "ARGHHHH!"

The Shock Trooper was then covered in a flash of green light, sending Maya hurling backwards. When she opened her eyes, Kenji and the Shock Trooper were gone.

"No," she said softly.

She got up, not feeling any pain from the drugs she took. She then looked around, as if in a daze.

'God,' she thought, palm on her forehead, 'I must be delirious…'

She then begun running again…

Meanwhile not far from Maya's position, Dr. Ritsuko Akagi ran through the hallways, Uzi in hand.

'Gendo must be stopped,' she thought, 'Can't let him start Third Impact.'

Suddenly a horde of zombies smashed their way through the doors down the passage. She raised her Uzi and fired at the Xenian undead, scattering small pieces of them everywhere.

'These godd#$# things!' she cursed in her mind, 'They're parasites!'

Ritsuko then high-tailed it as fast as she could. She was glad she kept that Uzi 9mm in her drawer, along with 2 other clips. She had already gone through half her ammo and she was counting on saving the rest of it for one person.

Suddenly, she heard someone else shooting from up ahead. She hoped to God that it was another NERV employee.

And it was.

"Ibuki?" Ritsuko cried in surprise.

The young woman smiled and cried, "SEMPAI!"

Suddenly, a Vortigaunt hovered behind her. Ritsuko primed her and fired, the bullets sailing past Maya's ear and into the Vortigaunt. Maya spun around to see Ritsuko's handiwork, before looking back at her superior.

"Ibuki," Ritsuko begun, "I thought you escaped already."

Maya shook her head.

"Where are the others?"

"They're dead," Maya explained, almost tearfully, "They're all dead."

Then suddenly she embraced Ritsuko. The blond-haired woman was taken back slightly, then relaxed into holding the near traumatised girl.

"We…have to get out of here!" Maya exclaimed, pulling back.

Ritsuko nodded, before saying, "Follow me."

They continued running through the hallways of NERV.

"Sempai," Maya said, gasping for breath, "Where are we going?"

"To Gendo's office," Ritsuko replied, "We have to stop him from starting Third Impact."

Maya was confused nonetheless, but agreed. Anything to stay with her superior. They continued to run through the hallways.

Suddenly, more zombies bursted out of the floor.

"Get back!" Ritsuko cried to Maya.

The head of the NERV science team begun firing at the zombies, killing them before they can crawl out of their hole. Suddenly, something leapt out of it and stood, staring down at both Ritsuko and Maya.

"Oh God…" Ritsuko said softly.

It was another zombie, but this one was bigger and uglier, and it roared at them. It then pulled something out of it's mouth and threw it at them. They both ducked out of the way of the acid pellet, allowing the Genome zombie to charge at them, hands stretched forward.

Ritsuko opened fired…and got knocked down by the zombie. Her Uzi skidded on the floor towards Maya, who instantly picked it up and fired at the zombie.

"DIE!" she cried, "GET AWAY FROM SEMPAI!"

The zombie then charged at Maya, before swatting at her. She swerved to avoid it's slashes, before sticking the Uzi in it's 'mouth' and firing. The zombie then toppled backwards, finally taking the hint and dying.

Maya then ran over to Ritsuko and helped her up.

"Sempai," she begun, almost tearfully, "Are you ok?"

Ritsuko nodded and smiled, before taking back her Uzi.

"Let's go," Ritsuko said, before they begun running for their lives again.

Near the Commander's office, they heard gunshots.

'.50 Desert Eagle,' Ritsuko thought, 'Gendo's gun.'

Sure enough, they saw Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki sliding down to the floor, holding his side, while the door into the office closed. Blood begun to ooze from Kouzou's wounds.

"KOUZOU!" Ritsuko cried.

Maya was right behind Ritsuko as she ran up to Kouzou, crouching down towards him.

"Dr. Akagi!" he gasped, "Ikari's going to initialise Instrumentality. You have to stop him before he gets the chance."

Ritsuko nodded, "I have to help you first. Maya…"

She turned to the tech.

"Help me with him."

Maya nodded, but…

"There's no time," Kouzou argued, "I'll be alright. You have to get down there now."

Ritsuko nodded, then turned to Maya.

"Ibuki," she begun, firmly.

"Sempai," Maya replied, then felt being handed Ritsuko's Uzi.

"Stay here and look after Fuyutsuki," she ordered, "If anything comes this way, kill it!"

"But Sempai…"

Ritsuko then looked at her softly.

"Please, Maya," Ritsuko said, "I'll be back soon."

Maya hesitated for a few seconds, before nodding slowly. Ritsuko smiled and got up.

"Don't die, Kouzou," Ritsuko said to the Sub-Commander.

He smiled painfully, before saying, "I'll do my best."

She then walked through the door into Gendo's office, leaving both the tech and the Sub-Commander in the hallway.

Maya looked down at Kouzou, seeing how he was slowly bleeding out.

"Sir," she begun, "Is there something I can do?"

"There is, lieutenant," Kouzou said, "Leave me here and escape."

Maya's eyes widened, "What?"

"Listen to me," Kouzou said, "There is nothing more you can do here. I am a dead man anyway if I escape, and Dr. Akagi's ratio of survival is very low. The only thing left is for everyone who has escaped death here is to escape."

"But sir…"

"Do not argue with me," Kouzou said, then grunted from the pain, "Head for the service lift right now. And don't look back."

Suddenly, they heard an explosion not far off.

"GO NOW!" Kouzou cried, fearing that was the JSSDF.

Maya, not wanting to defy the Sub-Commander, ran for it, tears welling in her eyes. She was abandoning her superiors here, but somehow she knew that there was nothing else she could do.

'I'm sorry, Sempai,' she thought.

Uzi in hand, she ran through the hallways of NERV, sensing that the aliens were coming out of hiding to get her.

All this time, Maya had felt very disoriented and couldn't think straight, possibly from the pain suppressant she injected into herself. Sure, she felt like she was on fire from being from the control room explosion.

That would explain she was running aimlessly through the hallway and smashed into something. She fell to the floor, before looking up at whatever she ran into.

It was another one of those bug creatures. A Shock Trooper.

Her eyes widened with fright, before reaching for her Uzi next to her. The Shock Trooper then put a foot out and onto her head.

She was sent hurtling through unconsciousness, feeling pain circulate through her entire system, as if the painkillers had worn off. Soon she was opening her eyes to reveal where she was…

'Oh God help me,' she thought.

She was lying amongst a pile of bodies in what appeared to be an alien habitat. There were headcrabs everywhere, infesting the corpses. Some of them noticed her and begun moving towards here.

Maya backed up against the wall, before resigning to her fate.

'This is it,' she thought, 'No hope now. All is lost.'

She then sank down and wrapped her arms around herself, closing her eyes tight. Suddenly, she heard the sounds of Carbine fire and she couldn't help but open her eyes.

There were several masked men in the room, firing at all the headcrabs in the room. One of the men swatted the crab that dived at him, before put his foot out and stamping on it.

"Dammit Williams," one of them said to another, "You led us into a breeding area. You were suppose to be leading us to the core of engineering."

"Sorry," the assassin known as Williams said, "NERV Japan's schematics are different than the other NERVs.".

"Hey!" another assassin cried, "We got a live one here…"

4 of them walked over to Maya, where they looked down at her.

"Want me to kill her, sir," one of them said to another.

"WAIT!" the one known as Williams cried, "I recognise her."

He then crouched down to her. Maya saw his eyes widened.

"M…Maya?" he said softly, as if stunned to see her.

Maya's eyes in turn widened, recognising that voice from so long ago…

"J.J.?" she said softly.

"Maya," the Black Op replied.


	13. File 11: Sterilisation of Tokyo03

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

_A/N: Sorry for the delay. This is a big chapter after all…_

* * *

File #11 – Sterilisation of Tokyo-03

* * *

_**The Black Operatives were a secret organisation set up by the Central Intelligence Agency of the United States of America, better known as the CIA. They were comprised of the most deadly assassins including ex-Marines, ex-secret service agents, reformed ex-cons and other types of personnel that are skilled in the deadly arts including espionage, stealth, explosives and weaponry.**_

_**During the Valentine Conflict, they were used for top-secret assignments all over the world, bringing down whole governments, assassinating leaders and forging alliances on behalf of the United States. After the conflict ended, they were brought under the control of the entity known as the G-Man, who was very influential in the United States Senate and with the United Nations itself.**_

_**They practically became the G-Man's personal militia, completing assignments handed to them by him. They were responsible for the Tokyo-03 Blackout which allowed the Angel known as Matarael to assault the city and for the Evangelion units to attack, all to further evaluate Third Child Shinji Ikari.**_

_**Later on, they were deployed during the Lambda Incident of the Black Mesa Research Facility to 'sterilise' it. That is, destroy the facility using an obsolete nuclear warhead. Only 15 Black Op Assassins managed to escape, most of the others were killed by a Marine named Adrian Shephard, and were saved from being rendered into LCL by the G-Man when Third Impact struck, before being brought into the new timeline created by him by reversing the Impact.**_

_**Afterwards, the G-Man ordered Black Operative teams to breach the NERVs all other the world, extracting the technology developed and to silence any witnesses, before destroying them using nuclear warheads.**_

_**As for the team sent to the alien infested domain of Tokyo-03, by now have escaped from the confines of the NERV complex, they were given a N2 Mine and the following orders…**_

_**NOTHING MUST SURVIVE, HUMAN OR ALIEN…**_

* * *

Tokyo-03 burned. Everywhere innocent people ran from the alien invaders as they tore the city apart, wrecking vehicles and buildings in their blood-crazed orgy of destruction. Headcrabbed civilians strolled down the main street, killing anyone foolish enough to stay and try to salvage what they can.

Regular Japanese Self-Defence Force personnel fought valiantly against the Xenian hordes. One squad, which stood their ground on the main street, weapons going all out and making their bullets hit their marks…

"C'MON, BRING IT ON!" one Grunt cried, firing at a Bullsquid, "YOU F#$#ING SPACE REPTILES!"

They were quickly cut down as the horde swept over them, continuing their rampage.

High above the burning city flew a Black Osprey. Not a JSSDF one, though.

"Holy God," Captain Nicholson said softly, seeing the destruction down below them.

"Roger that," Williams agreed.

"Alpha 1, this is Nicholson," the captain begun, "ETA to site Japan?"

_ETA 3 Minutes, _the cockpit replied, _Better be ready. We're going in hot._

"That's a Roger, Alpha 1," Nicholson acknowledged, "Alpha's 2 and 3?"

2 other Black Op Osprey's followed close behind.

_Reporting here, sir._

"Did you get that?"

_Yes sir,_ they replied in unison.

"Alpha 3, is the Package secured on board?" Nicholson asked.

On Osprey 3, the Black Ops looked over at the N2 Mine secured at the back of the craft.

"Yes sir," the lieutenant of Alpha 3 said.

"Alright, let's go over this one more time," Nicholson replied, "We're going to move the Package to the Engineering level of the NERV complex. On the way, if there is anything that breathes…"

He then sounded menacingly.

"Kill it!"

"Affirmative, sir," all Black Ops cried, loading up their M4s.

The Osprey's hovered above the surface structure of the NERV Complex.

_There is no visible surface activity around the complex sir, the _Alpha 1 pilot said.

"No JSSDF?" Nicholson asked.

_That's a negative, _the pilot said, _Just bodies, wrecked vehicles and more bodies._

'Possibly from that Freeman guy,' Williams thought.

"Alright!" Nicholson exclaimed, "We're going on!"

The Black Ops roped themselves, ready to scuffle downwards to the concrete ground outside the NERV Complex.

_Sterilisation is a go, _the pilot radioed in.

From the 3 Ospreys, the Black Ops scuffled down onto the ground, before unhooking themselves and priming their weapons.

"Here we go again," Williams said almost lamenting, thinking about his near escape from Black Mesa, "Back into the fray!"

"It's to be expected from now on," Nicholson replied.

The 3 teams of Black Ops, 8 Assassins each, giving the total of 24, moved cautiously though the rubble of the JSSDF encampment.

_Holy shit_, one assassin said over the com, _Only a single nerd in a Hazard Suit did all this?_

Williams looked upon the wrecked Mobile Command Unit, and the dent to it's side.

"Including a little help from a EVA," Williams said, before turning to Nicholson who was next to him, "Captain, how we are going down?"

"Through the north entrance," Nicholson replied, "The service lift is destroyed and we'll have to fight our way through."

Williams nodded, "Agreed. 'Bout time we kicked some more alien ass!"

Nicholson smiled at his brother-in-arms' comment, before leading the Black Ops to the northern entrance lift.

"Alpha 3," he begun, "Once we secured engineering, bring the Package in."

"Right away, sir," the lieutenant leading Alpha 3 said.

Alpha's 1 and 2 stepped onto the lift, where Williams got to work hacking into it.

"Going down," Williams said, before flipping a switch and they slowly went down.

As they went down halfway to what can be considered hell on Earth, they went through the Geo-Front…

"Holy shit," an Assassin said.

"I second that," another added.

They looked upon the beauty and the ferocity of the Geo-Front, the shield meant to keep the Angel's out of NERV, but did little in halting an alien invasion and a military incursion.

"Do you think the aliens broke through the Geo-Front?" Williams turned to Nicholson.

"Probably," Nicholson replied, "Or it could be the sewer system leading into the city."

Williams wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Something wrong?" Nicholson asked.

Williams took a breath, before replying, "This place is giving me a very weird vibe. It's as if I've been here before."

"Here we go," one Assassin muttered, "Williams always gets that funny feeling."

"Shut the hell up, Travis," Nicholson ordered.

They soon reached the bottom, weapons primed with laser sights activated.

"Jeez," Williams said, "This place is pitch black."

The Black Ops switched on their night-vision goggles, where they gasped at what laid before them all...

"Sweet mother of…" one Black Op said softly.

The car park area was filled with bodies, both JSSDF and headcrabbed NERV personnel. Nicholson felt fit to vomit, but he kept it down.

"Advance," Nicholson ordered.

They moved to the front entrance door, which was open. Blackness and animal-like growls greeted them.

"Travis?" Nicholson said.

"Yes sir," the Assassin known as Travis acknowledged, almost with contempt.

"Take point," Nicholson ordered, "We'll cover you."

"Yes sir," Travis said, before thinking, 'What the hell am I getting myself into?'

As Travis walked towards the large opened door, Williams knew about this strategy, which was sending in the most expendable soldier in; he thought, 'I never like that f#$#ass anyway.'

Travis went over the entrance way, seeing nothing but bodies, blood and more bodies. He turned to the others…

"Clear!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly, he felt electricity surge through him.

"ARGHHH!" he screamed, before more blue bolts hit him, causing him to explode.

"RACE-X!" Williams cried.

"OPEN FIRE!" Nicholson ordered.

Shock Troopers ran out of the entrance way, firing their Shock Roaches. The Black Ops fired back, making sure to hit them in the eyes.

2 Assassins were already down, and Nicholson knew he had to end this. He launched a grenade, which sailed across the air and hit them square in the middle, killing them. He then aimed and fired at the Roaches.

"MOVE IN!" Nicholson exclaimed.

The Black Ops then rushed through the entrance, where a horde of zombies greeted them. They blazed away, chipping parts of them.

'God, I hate these things,' Nicholson thought, 'F#$#ing bloodsuckers!'

Suddenly, a bigger Genome zombie tore through, hacking down one poor soul of a Black Op.

"INCOMING!" Williams cried.

The Genome charged, already taking several bullets. It tackled another Assassin to the ground, but thankfully he pulled out his combat knife and drove it into the crab, killing it and thus, causing it's host body to topple over backwards.

Williams helped him onto his feet.

"You alright, Wade?" Williams asked.

"I'll live," Wade replied, brushing the grit off his suit.

One Assassin checked his motion tracker, which scanned over Section 1.

"Something big is heading our way!" he cried.

"Must be a Gargantua!" Nicholson exclaimed, holding his M4 in one hand, "Time to get the Biggie out of the bag!"

He turned towards an Assassin.

"Rhys?"

"Yes sir."

Rhys was carrying a bag, which was slung over his shoulder. He tore it open to produce…A Displacement Gun.

'Thank God for those cold, dead eggheads back at Black Mesa,' Nicholson thought.

The Displacer charged up, ready to fire. Suddenly, they all heard a roar down the hallway.

"Get ready!" Nicholson cried, "Here it comes!"

A red eye protruded from the darkness, following the entire ugly frame of the Gargantua. It roared again and charged.

"FIRE!" Nicholson cried.

Rhys charged up the cannon to full power, before letting loose a displacement portal. It tore into the beast, which then cried out, before disappearing back to where it came from…the Borderworld known as Xen.

"That was easy," Rhys muttered, almost disappointed that it didn't explode into a pile of gibs.

Nicholson smiled and said softly, "Good thing we confiscated that piece of hardware from that Grunt."

He then turned to the Assassin carrying the motion-tracker.

"Status?"

"Section One is clear of hostiles," the Black Op reported.

Nicholson nodded, before turning to his com, "Alpha 3?"

_Yes sir._

"Section One has been secured," Nicholson said, "Bring down the Package."

_Right away, sir._

Squad Alpha 3, with the N2 Mine on a hover-conveyor, moved slowly past the wreckage towards the elevator, which would also take them halfway down to Hell. One of the Assassins swore he heard faint coughing come from the insides of a downed Osprey.

"Hey," he begun, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" a female Assassin replied.

A cough later…

"That!" the male Assassin exclaimed.

The both of them moved towards the Osprey, where the male stepped into the wrecked passenger section of the helicopter. He then tore open the flimsy door to find 2 pilots. One dead, the other gravely injured, but alive.

"Help…me," the pilot begun, "Please."

The two Assassins looked at one another, before turning to the pilot. The female pulled out her silenced pistol.

"No witnesses," the male said.

The pilot's eyes widened, before closing again as the female assassin pulled the trigger.

'Godd#$# JSSDF,' the male Assassin thought, 'Why the hell did they send them here anyway? Godd#$# bunch of half-asses!'

Soon, they were down the elevator and were walking through the carpack full of bodies. They faces were unflinching as they stepped over the corpses, where 2 Assassins from Nicholson and Williams' squads waited for them.

"You took your time," one of them said.

"Had to put some JSSDF prick out of his misery," one of Alpha 3 exclaimed.

"Thank God you did," he said again as they stepped through, "The JSSDF are a bunch of pussies!"

"You mean 'were'."

The N2 Mine was carted through the facility, it's escorts keeping close to it. Williams was at the front.

"Status?" he asked.

"No activity this level," an Assassin replied.

'Hope it stays that way,' Nicholson thought, 'Or at least until we get to engineering.'

They were before the hallway that leads to engineering.

"Oh Jeez," the Black Op carrying the tracker groaned, "There's shitload of activity down there."

"In that case," Nicholson begun, "We better make every bullet count. Williams?"

"Yes?"

"You got the schematics of the facility?"

Williams took out his Personal Data Assistant and switched to the map of NERV, "Right here."

"You're leading the way," Williams said, "Rhys, you cover him."

"Yes sir," the Displacement Gun carrying Black Ops replied.

They then slowly stepped through into the darkness, goggles on. They then begun walking downward below Section One, where after about a minute of cautious movement.

"Oh…my," Williams said.

The passageway before them was a complete alien habitat, with it's flora coating the floor, walls and the low ceiling.

_All units, _Nicholson said over the radio, _Use caution._

Guns up, they continued to walk through engineering, until…

"What was that?" one of the Black Ops at the back of the line whispered.

Suddenly, the floor behind them gave way, revealing the most ugliest looking Genome zombie ever.

"SHIT!" Nicholson cried, "FIRE!"

They fired at the zombie, which tore into the nearest Assassin, ripping out his spinal column. He then moved onto a female Assassin, who landed a drop-kick into it's 'face,' sending it falling back. It then got up and eyed the N2 Mine.

"KEEP IT AWAY FROM THE MINE!" Nicholson ordered, M4 going off at the zombie.

The Genome then charged again, taking about a hundred bullets and yet not going down. Nicholson reached for his…machete; which he unsheathed from his back.

"CAPTAIN!" the nearest Black Op cried.

The Black Op captain cried out and charged, sinking the machete into the Genome's 'head.' It squealed, before Nicholson pulled his weapon out and struck again, this time through the 'mouth.' He tore it out, splattering yellow blood all over the place.

"FIRE!" Nicholson cried.

They all fired at the Genome's exposed heart, causing it to explode in it's chest. It then toppled backwards, finally dying.

Nicholson breathed a sigh of relief, before sheathing his bloodied machete.

"Let's move on!" he exclaimed.

With Williams in the lead, they stepped over the bodies of the fallen NERV and JSSDF, their screams and cries still echoing around the tight passages of engineering, enough to drive anyone insane.

They came across a large metallic doorway. Williams was already before it, banging on it slightly. He checked his PDA.

"Captain," Williams said, "Says here that behind this door is the engineering core."

"Can you open it?" Nicholson asked.

Williams smiled uncomfortably, "It may take a while."

"Don't waste time talking to me!" Nicholson exclaimed.

As Williams took out his laptop and plugged into the nearest control panel, Nicholson turned to the others.

"Defensive position," he ordered, "We're staying here."

Williams got to work in overriding the security parameters for the door. About 7 minutes later…

"4th lock is cut!" Williams exclaimed, "Almost there."

One buzz later…

"GOT IT!" Williams cried.

"About time," Rhys muttered.

The door then opened to reveal…a large room full of death. Bodies were piled everywhere, most of them mutilated and begun to decompose. Zombies and headcrabs also littered the area. They then noticed the Black Ops.

"OPEN FIRE!" Nicholson cried.

The Assassins fired, charging into the room and killing the Xenian undead and parasites. Soon, they were all dead, and the Assassins didn't sustain a single casualty.

Nicholson suddenly turned on his best friend…

"Dammit Williams," he cried, "You led us into a breeding area. You were suppose to be leading us to the core of engineering."

"Sorry," Williams replied, feeling stupid, "NERV Japan's schematics are different than the other NERVs."

Rhys looked upon all the bodies. He then did the cross…

'God have mercy on these poor bastards,' he thought.

Suddenly, he saw movement among the bodies. He found a black-haired young woman whose white suit was completely matted in blood.

"Hey!" Rhys cried out, "We got a live one here…"

Williams, Nicholson, and 2 other Assassins walked over to the downed, but still alive, NERV technician.

One of the Assassins loaded his M4.

"Want me to kill her, sir?" he asked Nicholson.

Williams squinted at the woman, before his eye widened like they never have before.

"WAIT!" he cried, turning to the Assassin, "I recognise her."

He then crouched down.

"M…Maya?"

The young woman's eyes also widened.

"J.J.?" Maya replied.

"Maya," Williams replied, tearing off his mask to reveal his face; he then turned around.

"Help her up!"

Rhys and another Assassin got her up on her feet.

'This isn't her blood,' Jay thought, noting what was on the girl's uniform.

"Williams?" Nicholson said.

"Yes, captain?"

"Could you explain yourself?" he asked, "Like why are we disobeying orders to not leave any witnesses?"

Maya's eyes widened upon hearing that, still being held by the Assassins. These people were also here to kill her and her colleagues, especially the person she had ever gotten close to.

'Great,' she thought, 'Everyone is against NERV.'

Williams swallowed, before explaining, "She and I have history and I believe she would be a valuable asset to our operations in the near future."

"Such as…?" Nicholson pressed further.

Williams smiled and said, "She can tell you, if you let her live and escape with us."

Nicholson looked over at the slightly shivering-with-fright Maya, then back at Williams.

"Alright," Nicholson agreed, smiling slightly, "But she's your responsibility."

He nodded at the Assassins holding her arms. They let go and she ran into Williams' arms, crying slightly.

"Hey," Williams whispered, "It's okay. I'm here now."

She looked up into his eyes.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Maya said, almost chokingly.

Williams' face was also glum, "So did I. Stay close to me and we'll get out of here…together."

Maya smiled, "Thank you."

Rhys saw all this and nudged at Nicholson.

"Sir," he whispered, "What's up with Williams and that NERV chick?"

"They dated while in college," Nicholson replied, reminiscing on what Williams told him before the Black Mesa mission, "They got really close."

Rhys smirked, seeing the both of them, "No shit!"

The Black Ops continued to traverse through the underground, Williams and Maya in the lead.

"Are you sure this way leads to the core?" Williams asked.

"I'm positive, J.J.," Maya replied.

They soon came across another door.

'It's always door,' Nicholson thought, annoyed.

"Hold on a minute," Maya said, "I can hack into this."

They then suddenly heard the sounds of alien life bearing down on them from everywhere.

"Make it quick," William replied.

Maya begun pushing buttons and crossing way on the control panel. After half a minute the door opened and they ran through.

It was another large room, filled with computers, machines and monitoring equipment. Only that it wasn't affected by alien life, either by flora or fauna.

"_This_ is the centre of the alien invasion of Tokyo-03?" an Assassin queried, "Looks pretty untouched to me."

"Cool it, soldier," Nicholson ordered, "Set the bomb."

"Bomb!" Maya exclaimed, before turning to Williams, who already had a glum face.

"Yes," he nodded, "We're destroying NERV and Tokyo-03. The aliens have already taken root on Earth through NERV and we're here to clean it up."

Maya couldn't believe this. They were going to blow up NERV and the entire city. She watched as they sit the bomb down. Williams' walked over to it and to it's control panel.

He pressed a few number buttons, before pressing **ARM**.

"There," he said, "We have half-an-hour to get clear."

"Great job, 'J.J.'," Nicholson said, humorously.

"Can we go now?" Rhys asked.

Nicholson nodded.

Suddenly, several poisonous barbs flew out from the darkness and hit Rhys, sending him flying and nailing him to the wall.

"F#$#!" Williams cried, clutching his M4.

Nicholson looked upon the body of Rhys, dead before he even hit the wall. Suddenly, Race-X came barrelling through the entrance into the core.

Only that it was a horde of Pit Drones. The Assassins raised their rifles and fired, taking cover behind the computers. Williams ducked in and out of cover, before throwing a grenade.

"FIRE IN THE HOLD!"

One explosion later, alien entrails were splattered everywhere.

"Lets go!" Maya exclaimed.

Suddenly…

"HOLY F#$#!" an Assassin cried.

A massive 4-legged bug-like creature with purple stripes, a Voltigore, stormed into the room, followed by Shock Troopers. The Assassin, still taken cover behind the computers, resigned to their fate.

'If I'm going to die,' Maya thought, 'At least I got to be with him again.'

William looked over at Nicholson, who then nodded; his determination to survive was evident on his face.

Nicholson cried out as the Black Ops emerged from their cover and fired.

Bullets tore though the Race-X aliens, who fired back in a barrage of energy. 4 men were instantly down as the Voltigore fired off a purple energy strike, before rushing forward and tearing up another 2. It then rushed for the bomb.

"It's going to disarm it!" Nicholson cried, "WILLIAMS!"

"On it!"

He fired at the creature, before launching a grenade, which hit it point blank in the face. It then toppled over…next to the bomb.

Which the energy within it's body begun to emerge, and hit the bomb.

The pupils in the Black Ops diluted with fear.

"Oh," Nicholson said softly, "Son of a bi…"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

NERV and Tokyo-03 went up in a ball of fire and energy, vaporising anything and everything in it's radius.

* * *

**_That day when the G-Man welcomed his new recruits into the fold, Tokyo-03 was wiped off the face of the Earth, clearing out the alien invasion…for now._**

_**As for the Black Ops who gave their lives in stopping the forces of Xen…**_

* * *

Nicholson's eyes opened slowly, revealing hew as lying on a cold, steel floor. He looked over to find Williams and Maya, unconscious and in close proximity to each other.

He got up groggily, feeling his head, before tearing off his mask.

"Hey," he said, "Joshua, Maya!"

Their eyes opened as well, which they then got up with a shock. They were practically flying through space in a train car.

"What happened?" Maya cried.

"I think we just got displaced," Williams said, "At the last moment."

Maya turned to him.

"Last moment?" she asked.

"Before the bomb detonated," Williams further explained.

"Where's the rest of the team then?" Nicholson queried.

"I don't know," Williams replied, "They're probably dead as far as I know."

"You don't think that **_he _**saved us?" Nicholson asked, surprised he was asking the questions.

"I think he did," Williams replied, smiling, "He must still have use for us."

"And is that why Maya is here?" Nicholson asked again.

"Probably."

Maya was naturally confused.

"What?" she said, turning to Williams, "What's going on, J.J.?"

Williams, still smiling, said, "Everything is going to be fine. I promise."

Maya looked at him, before smiling, taking his word for it.

They looked out the window to find a bright light bearing down on them, before engulfing them entirely…

And taking them, once again, into the unknown.

* * *

_So what do you think? Please read and review._


	14. File 12: The Root of All Evil

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

_I've been meaning to do a file based on the relationship between the Combine and Keel Lorenz, but I didn't know where to begin. But thanks to your reviews, here it is…_

_- GamerJay_

* * *

File #12 – The Root of all Evil

* * *

**_The Universal Union, which can be considered to be the most evil presence in the universe, practically controls half of it. Consuming entire worlds and enslaving whole species, they will stop at nothing until they control every speck of life that exists._**

**_At the beginning of the 21st Century they invaded the world known as Xen, The resulting war shattered the planet, literally fragmenting it. It's guardians, the aliens known as the Angels, were thrown down to Earth, where they manifested themselves into the planet, fearing that the Union would come after them._**

**_In pursuing the Angels, they found their hiding place and saw it as an opportunity…to take it over by force. They had locked onto the 1st Angel Adam, buried in Antarctica. But they had also saw an expedition of humans, among them a man with so much evil in his heart, who wished to seek redemption._**

_**That man was Keel Lorenz, the future chairman of SEELE, which was the entity known as the G-Man's organisation, which would (to his knowledge) betray him.**_

* * *

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The middle-aged man screamed as pain racked his whole body, feeling like some parts of it was missing. He was blind and he felt like he was on fire.

Keel Lorenz and the other members of the Katsuragi Expedition had just found the 1st Angel known as Adam, an alien lifeform embedded into Antarctica. Immediately afterwards, the Angel self-destructed, which caused both a bright light and a massive shockwave that completely destroyed the frozen continent.

'Why am I alive?' he thought amidst his pain.

Suddenly, the pain slowly dulled and all that could be heard in the darkness was Keel's slow breathing.

'I think I'm dead now,' he thought again.

"You are far from it," an echoing voice cut through his thoughts.

Suddenly, his heart rate begun to accelerate. Someone was here with him and he couldn't see him. Fear slowly overtook him.

"Who's there?" he cried, "Who is that?"

He then thought of something more important to say…

"Where am I?"

A flash of white light overtook him and a second later he swore he could see again. He was standing on what appeared to be clouds.

And right before him was a 17-year-old boy dressed in white. He was brown-haired with a blond streak down the middle with blue eyes.

"Greetings, Keel Lorenz," the young man said smiling, "Welcome to our sanctuary."

Keel's eyes widened, "Is this Heaven?"

"If that is what you mortal call it, then it is," the boy replied warmly.

"Am I dead?" Keel asked, repeating what he thought.

The boy shook his head, "But your physical body has sustained massive injury."

"Physical body!" Keel exclaimed.

"This is your soul here on this plane of existence," the boy said, "Don't worry, your body is in a safe place, being restored as we speak."

"Why am I here?" Keel asked.

The boy's tone of voice was changed to that of seriousness, "You are here because you are the only one who can save humanity now."

"What?"

"You and your overcurious companions have released one of those creatures that have been incorrectly called 'Angels'," the boy explained, "And only you can correct this."

Keel was devastated. He had doomed the Earth.

He fell to his knees before the boy.

"What have we done?" he moaned, "We should have listened to…"

"Keel," the boy said, sympathy in his voice, "You cannot blame yourself for this tragedy. It wast Katsuragi's error, as he should have taken heed to the warnings given to him."

Keep looked up at the boy and nodded slowly, before getting up on his feet.

"How…how can I save the human race?" Keel asked, "I'm only one man."

"We have watched you since your birth and have seen you do rather unsavoury things," the boy explained, "All your life you have been seeking redemption. And we are offering you the chance to become pure."

"You are?" Keel asked, almost shocked.

The boy nodded, "Your place in Heaven will be assured if you can do this holy work for us on Earth. You must find as many souls as you can who is willing to work to keep the Earth alive and humanity's path to salvation."

Keel smiled, "I will. Anything to undo what we have done to our world."

The boy nodded and smiled, "Good man. We are pleased that you have taken up this holy duty."

Suddenly, the boy's head jerked up, as if intercepting something.

He smiled again, "Your physical body has been healed. We had to use some of our technology to rebuild you."

"Technology?" Keel queried, surprised that spirit creatures require technology.

"We must use technology when we assume our physical forms," the boy said, "It is highly advanced and can pave the way for humanity's future."

A moment of silence overtook them as Keep looked around at his surroundings.

"This must be Heaven," he thought.

"Now you must leave and return to the Earth," the boy said, "In time, we will guide you and instruct you in what must be done."

Keel nodded, "Thank you so much."

"Trust in me, Keel Lorenz," the boy said, still smiling, "Trust in us all, and humanity will find salvation."

"I have one question," Keel asked respectively, "Are you…?"

He looked at the boy.

"…God?"

The boy shook his head slowly, "I am merely a messenger. But he is watching you and will guide you. Go now and seek your future."

Keel slowly faded away, believing to be returning back to the Earth.

The boy then chuckled, before laughing evilly.

"Stupid, manipulative human being," he said, smiling.

'Heaven' soon begun to change slowly into what appeared to be a massive facility and the boy slowly morphed into…a floating slug-like creature, whom was guarded by 2 Alien Grunts.

And they were looking upon Keel Lorenz, unconscious and strapped to a mechanical table where Alien Slaves rebuilt his body, putting machinations into his body and onto his eyes.

"Earth will soon be ours," the 'boy' said, "And the Union will once again rule the entire universe. And all those who stand in our way…"

He turned away from Keel and cried out in triumph…

"...WILL DIE!"

* * *

**_Using their virtual, hallucinatory technology, the Union brought Keel Lorenz under their influence and was used as the primary means of their expansion onto the Earth. Once Lorenz was chosen to become the chairman of SEELE, alongside other members who knew of the Union, he was ordered to plan a artificial Instrumentality which would cleanse the Earth of all life and leave it ripe for the taking._**

_**Lorenz became the first Trans-Human of the Union through having their technology fused into him, which sustained his life.**_

_**He believed he was doing God's work and did his tasks without question. He ultimately failed when he realised he in turned was being manipulated by the G-Man, who lured SEELE into a false sense of security by making them believe that he did not know of their true intentions while still following his orders, including initialising the attacks on the Black Mesa Research Facility and the NERV branches.**_

_**The Mass-Produced Evangelions butchered Lorenz and his central command in the ruins of Jerusalem was destroyed.**_


	15. Epilogue: Closing the Files

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Epilogue – Closing the Files

* * *

By the time Shinji Ikari and Gordon Freeman read through File #12, their mouths were practically left gaping, their eyes widened and their egos all but shattered. They couldn't believe what they just read here.

Black Mesa, 2nd Impact, Xen, NERV, the Aliens, the Human Instrumentality Project, Freeman, the Evangelions and possibly everyone was connected to each other in more ways than one. And the G-Man had orchestrated everyone's preparations for these trials.

Especially Gordon and Shinji's; with Gordon's survival during the Valentine Conflict, to Shinji's arrival in Tokyo-03 and his battles with the Angels.

"I…I don't get it," Gordon begun, a bit shaken with learning all this information, "How come you kept all this from us until now?"

"Your lack of knowledge on this subject was one of the reason you have survived and gotten this far," the G-Man explained, "Your curiosity has led you to find out many truths about Black Mesa and NERV. My employers believe that now was the time to find out everything that needs to be known."

Shinji and Gordon weren't convinced. Sure they had found out many things on their pasts and how all this revolved around them. But…

"But why the Black Op missions?" Shinji asked, hesistantly as always, "Why Gordon's childhood?"

His face was sullen now.

"And why my mother?"

"Those files were necessary to document," the G-Man replied, "They are all connected and bound together by one purpose."

"Which is?" Gordon asked.

The G-Man frowned, "The preservation of your species, of course."

"_Our_ species?" Shinji said, "What about you?"

The G-Man smiled, "I'm not human, if you must know. Well, at least not _entirely_ human,"

A moment of silence overtook the trio, who was just standing there in the darkness while the world was being slowly picked to pieces by the ones behind everything that has happened to Earth: The Universal Union.

"Now," the G-Man started, smiling, "About your new assignments. My employers have instructed me to give you separate ones, both of which are of the highest importance."

Shinji and Gordon's eyes widened. They were going to be separated.

"What?" Gordon begun.

"Mr. Ikari," the G-Man said, turning to Shinji, "You are your 'troop' will be sent to one particular location; while you Mr. Freeman."

The G-Man was still smiling.

"You will be sent to another."

Gordon saw wrong in this decision.

"I was hoping to stay with Shinji and the others," Gordon said, "We're a team."

"Oh, don't worry," the G-Man said reassuringly, "You will be seeing each other again really soon. After you've completed your respected assignments."

He looked Gordon in the eyes.

"You most of all, Mr. Freeman."

Fatigue slowly overtook both Shinji and Gordon as the both begun to drift. They felt coldness enveloping them, their muscles relax and their minds slowly turn off.

"Gordon…" Shinji said weakly, growing lax and were about to collapse on the 'floor', but something kept him up. He fell asleep against his will.

That was the last thing Gordon heard before he fell asleep as well.

'I'm sorry, Shinji,' Gordon last thought.

And the G-Man smiled as they floated back up to join Yui, Rei, Misato and Asuka in sleep.

"With the files now opened, and you have more knowledge on your world's trial and tribulations, I must take my leave now," he said to the unconscious 'employee' above him.

A doorway leading into bright white appeared behind him.

"By the grace of God, go I."

He stepped through, leaving them all to sleep for another year.

And which their rest will surely be needed. As when the next time they wake up, their trials truly begin.


	16. Closing Notes

**In Closing…**

Thank you to all those who a have read and reviewed EVA-Life: The G-Man Files. Feedback is greatly appreciated.

You know, it is interesting to note the many similarities End of Evangelion and Half-Life have with each other, if you've played the game and watched the film long enough.

Here's what EOE and Half-Life have in common…

HL/EOE  
Unlikely Hero: Gordon Freeman/Shinji Ikari  
Underground Location: Black Mesa Research Facility/NERV  
Cataclysmic Event: Resonance Cascade/Third Impact  
Military Clean-up: Hazardous Environment Combat Unit (The Grunts)/Japanese Strategic Self-Defence Force (JSSDF)  
Mysterious Person: G-Man/Rei  
Massive Creature Towards The End: Nihilanth/Lilith  
Bleak, Mysterious World at End: Xen/Post-Third Impact Earth 

Events also in common:

The G-Man/Rei is before Gordon/Shinji at the end.  
Massive surface battle with the Grunts/JSSDF fighting Unit-02/Aliens  
Innocent Scientists/NERV Personnel are murdered.

Thought this might interest you. Does anyone know any more similarities between EVA and Half-Life?

Thanks for reading, and please check out my other fics.

- GamerJay


	17. EVA Life 2: Preview II

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

**EVA-Life 2**

**Preview**

**

* * *

**

The blood and sweat seeped down Kensuke's face as he sat there on the wooden chair, his hands cuffed behind him. The metrocops looked over the beaten and bruised man, whose blood was dripping from his face and onto the metal floor.

The lead cop grabbed his hair and lifted his head up, before putting his tosh near his face.

"Now," the cop growled, "For the last, f#$#ing time…where is Ikari?"

Kensuke smirked painfully, "And for the last f#$#ing time, cop….Go…To…Hell!"

The cop let go of his head and stepped back. He then gripped his tosh, electricity spurting from the top. He then cried out, struck Kensuke, knocking off his shattered glasses, and sending him to the floor, still tied to the chair.

"Guess we'll have to do this the hard way," the lead cop said, before turning to his underlings, "Contact the Overwatch. Ask them to send a couple of their…"

He smiled at the barely conscious rebel.

"…'Persuasion Technicians' over.' "

"Yes sir," one of the other cops said, before stepping out of the room.

The lead cop looked closely at Kensuke, who then suddenly spat out a molar.

"Oh, you'll be a mess when the Overwatch are done with you," the lead cop said, squatting down and peering close, "Make my words. You'll wish you were dead."

Kensuke could only frown, before spitting blood all over the cops face. Not amused, the cop stood up and gave him a mighty kick to the stomach, causing him to cry out.

The cop, taking out a handkerchief and wiping the blood of his face, edged towards the other cops in the room and they left, one of the turning the light off after him and closing the door, leaving Kensuke in the dark and alone.

Gritting his teeth against the pain, Kensuke only had the strength to only think…

'Shinji,' he thought, 'Where are you?'

* * *

So what do you think of this sample of the suspence of EVA-Life 2? Tell me what you think. 


End file.
